


Magic, Arrows, and Green Eyes

by kdprovance



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supernatural, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-04 00:22:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 26,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12759273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdprovance/pseuds/kdprovance
Summary: She's a hunter, a witch, and an archer. Can she put all that aside to help a broken man with forest green eyes?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. If you can find the little easter egg in this chapter, comment below, and let me know what you think it is! :)

Fuck, I thought to myself, as I ran through the woods. I knew someone had been following me the moment I got into town the other day. I couldn't shake the tail that had been on me, and man it was annoying. Tonight I was planning on leaving, but I had to go to the bar and have a drink. When I was walking back to the motel, I could hear someone behind me, and his or her footsteps were speeding up. I maintained my walking until I found an alleyway. When I turned into it, I began my run. I was glad I had all those years on track. Since then, I hadn't stopped running, and I was now in the middle of the forest with something coming after me. I heard more footsteps, but this time they were in front of me.

"Get down," a voice shouted, so I dropped like a stone and heard a knife cut through the air. I heard it hit the target and the squelch of knife to body. I shivered, and I heard the footsteps coming closer. I cowered down, not wanting to fight. The footsteps stopped a few feet in front of me, and when I looked up, I was in shock. Standing there, were two of the most stunning men I had ever seen. One was about 6'4", had shaggy, long hair, and brown eyes. The other had short cropped, sandy hair was about 6'1", and piercing green eyes.

Green eyes asked, "You okay?"

"Yeah," I told him breathlessly.

"Do you know who that was?"

"No, but I have a feeling he's been tailing me the whole time I've been here," I replied, as I stood up.

I dusted myself off and noticed that the other man was missing. "Where's the other guy?" I asked.

"Oh, he went to go collect the knife."

"Nice throw, by the way," I complimented.

"Thanks, I'm Dean," he replied.

"I'm Allison, but you can call me Alli."

He smiled, and the other man returned. "Everything okay?"

"Just fine," Dean told him, "This is my brother Sam. Sam this is Alli."

"Nice to meet you," he told me.

"You too. Thanks for saving my life."

"All in a days work. You live here?" Dean asked.

"Nope, just passing through."

"Where you staying?" he asked.

"The inn down the road," I told them suspiciously.

"Oh! That's where we're staying. How 'bout we walk together so we can be safer," Sam recommended.

"Fine with me," I admitted.

With that, we began the walk back to the inn, and when we finally arrived, I headed over to my beautiful two-door caprice, that I had painted black, and grabbed fresh clothes and a little money so I could stay an extra night. I grabbed a room and found Sam and Dean standing next to a 1967 Chevrolet Impala. My eyes widened, and I raced over. I stopped just short of the car and said, "She yours?"

"Yup, been my baby going on ten years, but been in the family for longer," he replied.

"She's stunning."

"Yeah. Yours?" he asked, pointing to the Caprice.

"Yeah, been with me for about ten years now too. Used to be blue, but fit more with me in black," I told them.

"She's gorgeous."

"Thanks," I replied, "I think I am going to go get some shut-eye and head out tomorrow."

"Well, it was nice to meet you, Alli," he told me, and I could see the honesty in his eyes.

"You too Dean," I told him just as honestly.


	2. Chapter 2

When I entered the room I had rented, I took a deep breath. Dean did something to me. He set my nerves on edge and I couldn't tell why. I turned on the hot water, and when I stepped in, I let the days events roll off of me and down the drain. I wrapped myself in a towel, and headed to throw on my PJ's. They were an oversize Styx t-shirt my Dad had given me, and a pair of black linen booty shorts. Just as I was lying down in bed, there was a knock at the door. I groaned, grabbed the .45 from under my pillow, and stalked to the peephole. When I looked out and saw Dean standing there, I was surprised. I pressed the gun to the door, and opened it.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Something's different with you," he told me right away.

"Well, don't sugar coat it," I shot back.

He cocked an eyebrow and continued, "Nothing has given me the vibes like you did."

"Same here."

We made eye contact and we both said, at the same time, "I'll show you mine if you show me yours."

I grinned at him and told him to wait one second. I grabbed my sneakers, and we headed to my trunk. I opened it, and Dean gasped. I smiled and he said, "What are you?"

"Witch, hunter, and a damn good archer," I told him.

"Where's the bow?" he asked.

"Ah, someone who knows the right questions."

I walked him to the right side door, and pulled it open. I pushed the front forward and pulled the back seat up. It lifted beautifully and inside sat two bows and several different quivers of arrows. Dean looked surprised and I grinned. "Now lets see what that baby's got in the back."

We closed up mine and headed over to his. He opened up the trunk and I grinned at his stuff. He had good quality stuff, I will admit, but it wasn't very well organized, like mine was. I smiled at him and asked, "What brought you to town?"

"Demon," he told me as he closed the trunk, "You?"

"Werewolf," I sighed.

"Nice. Take him down all by yourself?"

"Yup, and she was a bitch," I told him.

He looked surprised and then asked, "Where'd you learn to shoot a bow?"

"I spent some time in Washington a while back, and there was a guy there," I explained in as little detail as possible.

He looked confused, and then asked, "You a good shot?"

"If you count taking out a vamp from 100 feet away good, then yes."

He looked stunned and then said, "You couldn't do that."

"I didn't kill him. I incapacitated him. He was down long enough so I could get to him and cut his head off."

"Damn, you're good."

I smiled wryly and said, "I try. But really thank you for saving my life back there. I wasn't prepped for anything to come after me."

"Really, it was no problem. Do you have anywhere to be after this?" he asked.

"Nope, lost my family to monsters long ago," I replied, "I was planning on heading back up to Washington to visit a friend, why do you ask?"

"Well, Sam and I found this bunker a few years back and maybe if you weren't busy you'd like to see it?" he asked.

"I would love it. Send me coordinates and when I am done in Washington I will head your way."

He looked a little disappointed, but he told me where it was and I agreed to be there in at least two weeks. I headed back into the room, glad that I had found a new pair of hunters to work with. These two seemed very good together, and I knew they would become reliable allies to me, just as my friends in Washington had.


	3. Chapter 3

As I drove away from the motel, I couldn't stop thinking about Dean. He put a whammy on me, and I couldn't figure it out. Maybe my friends in Washington could help. As I drove I turned on my tape player, and immediately Renegade by Styx came on, and I smiled. This was the song I listened to after any successful hunt. It reminded me of my family, and they always brought me comfort in times of stress and anxiety, despite the fact that it was about a man getting caught for a crime. I smiled as I drove and before I knew it, I was entering my favorite city. I pulled up outside a popular club and shot a text to a friend who I knew worked inside. She came out and greeted me, telling me everyone would be happy to see me.

After getting inside, greetings were exchanged, and I explained my predicament to them. They all knew I was a witch and a hunter, so that didn't need any more explanations. I explained to them meeting Sam and Dean and how Dean had messed with my head. One of them was sitting in front of a computer and began looking them up. "Alli, I love you, but these guys seem dangerous," she told me.

"I know," I sighed, "But it's part of the life we live. I don't know what to do, and I can't seem to figure out how to deal with it."

"You've always had good instincts. Now is the time to trust them. Stay here as long as you want to think about it, but those killer instincts are what make you a good hunter," one told me.

"Thanks, but I think I need to get there soon. My instincts are telling me they are important. If I need anything, I will let you know. Okay?"

"Okay," they all sighed. I waved and headed back to the car, wanting to find a nice hotel to stay in for tonight and then head off tomorrow. I looked at the coordinates Dean had given me and knew they were in Lebanon, Kansas. I shot Dean a text and let him know I was headed their way. He was surprised but accepting. I arrived at the hotel and immediately fell into bed. My eyes fluttered closed as I thought about the exciting future that lay ahead for me.

When I woke up, I was filled with hope. Sam and Dean seemed like a new start for me, and I knew I would need to see what they were working with to figure it out. As I drove toward Kansas, I got more and more nervous. I prayed as much as I could that things would turn out well. This life was just too short for us to not trust ourselves and Sam and Dean messed with my instincts and how I felt too much not to check it out.

Finally, I reached a sign that read, You are now entering the State of Kansas. I texted Dean to let him know where I was and I kept driving. As I hummed along to the music, I admired the view I was passing and realized that I had missed having a place to call home. I liked traveling, and it made me feel free, but I had truly missed having a place that I could return to no questions asked. Maybe this place would become that for me.

As I drove on an abandoned road, I saw a figure waiting a couple of yards away. I knew it was Dean, so I slowed and stepped out of the car. "Mind if I hitch a ride to the garage with you?" he asked.

"You have a garage?" I asked.

"You'd be surprised what we have."

I smirked, and we both got into the car. He directed me to the garage, and when I pulled in, Sam was waiting there, and I was in shock. They had so many stunning vehicles there; I couldn't believe it. "How?" I asked.

"Men of Letters," Dean explained.

I stepped out of my car and ran around to hug Dean. He stiffened at my touch but soon relaxed. "Sorry, I just had a feeling you needed a hug. I get the feeling you didn't get enough of those."

"Yeah," he whispered.

I ran over to Sam and did the same thing. He wrapped his arms around me, and I felt comfortable. I guess my instincts were not wrong. These two were something very special, and I knew I had made a good choice coming here. As we walked around the bunker, I was more and more shocked. I knew I would be spending a lot of time in their spice room. It had every important spell ingredient I could need, and they even had some things that I didn't have. After that was done, we headed to the common room to chill. I was slid a beer and nodded in thanks. I popped it open and took a long chug. I needed that.

"Hey, the other day, when you showed me your trunk, I noticed you could use some improvements. Do you mind?" I asked.

"If you can make her look as impressive as yours, then go for it," Dean told me. I looked over at Sam, and he looked completely shocked. He looked back at Dean and then at me.

"Dean are you okay?" he asked.

"Just fine, why?" Dean asked.

"Because you just let her work on baby," Sam said.

"Yeah, because her trunk was awesome," he said, exasperated.

I smiled triumphantly and finished off my beer. I looked around and found the whiskey. I grinned and got myself a glass. "Well, while you two do whatever, I'm going to get settled. Pick any room?" I asked.

"Yeah," they both nodded.

I found a room, and fell into the bed, finally realizing how exhausted I was. My eyes fluttered closed, but not before thanking whatever god had brought these men into my life.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up this morning to the smell of eggs. My stomach growled, and I immediately popped up and raced to where the smell was coming from. I found Dean standing in front of the stove, humming to himself. I recognized the tune and began singing with him.

And I walk these streets, a loaded six string on my back  
I play for keeps, 'cause I might not make it back  
I've been everywhere, and still I'm standing tall  
I've seen a million faces and I've rocked them all  
'Cause I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride  
I'm wanted dead or alive  
'Cause I'm a cowboy, I got the night on my side  
I'm wanted dead or alive  
And I ride dead or alive  
I still drive, dead or alive  
Dead or alive [4x]

He turned around and smiled, and I grinned back. I grabbed a plate and filled it up with eggs, and a roll. I grabbed some coffee and juice and headed over to the table. We both ate in a comfortable silence, and when we were done, we were of a mutual understanding that I would do the dishes. I finished that and headed to my room to change. I changed into a dirty pair of jeans and a tank top. I then headed out to the garage where Dean was giving baby a tune-up. He looked good. That's all I'll say on that. The trunk was already open, so I immediately headed that way and began my inventory of their stuff. I pulled out gun after gun, salt containers, holy water flasks, rosaries, knives, machetes, small books, and other odds and ends before the compartment was truly empty. I then began to take out the wood. I could tell it hadn't been repaired in ages and needed some serious work.

That took me forever because it kept breaking. I decided then that their case was going to be made of steel. It was clear they abused their case and needed something stronger. Finally when I finished, I grabbed some sheet steel and began making new walls for the box. They were measured and I asked Dean if he would cut them for me. He agreed so I sent him to do that while I worked on the geometry of how this thing was going to fit together. I noticed they had a lot of guns, so I would make a layer about them, then there would be a layer for the odds and ends, a layer for the salt, holy water, and small books, and the lid would have space for all of their knives, and angel blades.

I grinned at how amazing their new compartment was going to be, and then I began searching for the bolts and hinges I would need. I knew it was going to have to fit together like a layered tool box where you had to lift one part out of the way to get to another, and so I called on an old angel friend to get them for me. It didn't take but a minute, until he returned and I began figuring everything out. I grabbed more steel and asked Dean to make some more cuts for me. While he was doing that, I began sorting through the weapons so I could organize them. There were four shotguns there, and in reality they only needed one each, so I grabbed the sawed offs and put them in the keep pile. I grabbed the other two and put them aside. Then the smaller guns, I immediately knew which one was Deans. I grabbed those and put them with the others. The salt containers were completely horrifying, so I put those aside for a good clean. The flasks of holy water also needed some love, so I put those aside.

All of their knives and machetes needed sharpening, so I threw those aside too. Finally all that was left were the small books, and when I looked up Dean was back, holding an arm full of steel. I took it from him and began my welding. That took a while because this was an intricate box. I welded the compartments and then began the hinges. Once everything was in, I put a few of the things away, like the guns, and the small books. I took the salt containers and the flasks to my car with me so I could grab the herbs I would need to make a silver cleaning liquid and an aluminum polish. When I was done with them these were going to look as good as new.

I closed baby's trunk and said, "Dean? I'm not done, but you have this space for a while. I like to do this type of stuff inside. Come find me if you need me."

He nodded and I headed over to the living room, to find Sam sitting there reading. I then walked into the kitchen and put up a pot of water, stirring some of the herbs into it. Once it was boiling, I turned off the burner, and let the mix sit. I emptied the holy water into the sink and put the sad looking flasks in the water. Now for the salt containers. My aluminum cleaner was simple, but effective. I took a scoop and began rubbing it over the now empty containers. Once those were done, I took them and placed them in the pot with the flasks. I was going to have to wait on those, so I grabbed my engraving gear and began working on the lid of their box. I engraved, Made with Love. It took a while, but when I was done, I knew they would appreciate it.

Time had passed so I went to take out the flasks and containers. I rinsed them in the sink and they looked as if they had been made yesterday. I dried them off and then headed back to the car. I put everything away and attached the lid. I closed it, and headed to find the brothers. I found them both sipping beers so I dragged them to see their new weapons compartment. When they saw it, they were completely floored, and I let them know they would have to refill their salt and holy water containers. We walked back to the living room and they began asking all sorts of questions about my past and what had happened to me. I explained that my parents were killed when I was a baby and I was raised to 18 by someone who I can't remember. That may have been a lie, but they didn't need to know who raised me. I was trained by them to do this and then I met the friends in Washington and he taught me about shooting a bow and arrow and fighting.

When I wouldn't go into more detail about who raised me, Dean wouldn't stop pestering me. I got annoyed, so I left the room to go to sleep. I was tired from my long day of organizing, and I fell right to sleep, but not before hearing a note slide under the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know in the comments below, who you think Alli's Papa is! I'm not adding it in the tags, because that would give it away, and I want it to be a surprise--at least for a little.

When I woke up this morning, I found the note that I heard slide under the door, and I opened it. It read:

My dearest Alli,  
While the two mutton heads you have found wouldn't be my first choice, they can keep you safe. Also, if you want to and you feel comfortable, you can tell Sam and Dean about us. I will make an appearance if you pray, but the boys deserve to know.  
All my love,  
Papa

I sighed and folded the note. I knew I would need to tell them eventually, but it could wait. As I walked down the hall to get coffee, I began humming PYT by Michael Jackson. By the time I made it to the kitchen, I was full out singing, and probably driving Sam and Dean nuts. I smiled at that as I drank my coffee. I heard footsteps coming into the kitchen and Sam was standing there staring at me. "Yes?" I asked him.

"Nothing. Just wanted to apologize for what happened yesterday. We shouldn't have pushed you like that."

"Thank you, Sam. You are forgiven, but until Dean comes and apologizes to me, I can't forgive him. Let me get dressed, and maybe we can go somewhere so I can tell you about my family?" I asked.

"Sure! Dean can come too?"

"No. He hasn't apologized. This is between us until he does," I told him sternly.

He nodded, and I headed to change. We met in the garage and we agreed to take my car. We drove into town, and stopped at a small diner. We sat down, ordered and then waited for our food. "So, you gonna tell me?" he asked.

"Why don't I show you?" I asked.

His eyebrows wrinkled, and I chuckled. I prayed to my father, and when I opened my eyes Sam's jaw was completely open, and he looked like an idiot. "Really? He's your dad?" Sam asked.

"Yup, he's my papa," I told him.

"Well, I never took you for the child-rearing type, but you did well with her."

I chuckled as he left the restaurant, and Sam just stared at me. "I have to tell Dean," Sam told me.

"NO!" I shouted, much louder than I had intended to.

"Okay, but I will tell him the only way for him to find out who your father is, is for him to apologize."

"Please don't. I want his apology to be genuine, not just fishing for information," I begged.

Sam sighed through his nose and agreed. We headed back to the bunker, where we were met with an angry Dean. He ran over and hugged Sam and then wrapped me up in his arms. I didn't return the hug, and I could tell Dean didn't like that. We walked inside, and Dean pulled me aside. "What's up with you?" he asked.

"What's up with me? Me?" I asked. "Dean you pushed me the other night, and I don't appreciate it."

"I'm sorry, okay! I was really worried about you."

"Dean I am not ready to forgive you. You were the one pushing me last night, and I can't easily let that go. The only reason I forgave Sam so easily is that he was just sitting there. He wasn't hurting or helping me. You were hurting me. My family is important to me, and my papa is all I have left," I told him, tears beginning to run down my face.

"Okay. Let me tell you this: whoever raised you did it right, and I hope we can one day have a relationship that is strong enough for you to tell me."

"Dean, I'm ready to tell you, but I need a genuine apology from you. I don't want you to apologize to me if you don't mean it."

"But I do! I truly never meant to hurt you. I guess I don't like when people don't share," he admitted.

"Then I guess now you know how Sam feels," I muttered.

The look on Dean's face said everything he didn't. I knew he didn't see it coming, so first was shock, then anger that I had said that, and then finally understanding. He gasped, looked at me and asked, "You think that's how Sam feels?"

"Dean, I don't know everything, but I can pick up on emotions. Sam loves you with everything he has, and I get the feeling you do too, but if you really love him, you have to let him be free. Stop trying to guilt him into this. Yes he feels responsible for you, and you do for him, but neither of you should have to do this for the other one, or because your father made you. Life is so special because you have the wonderful ability to change things, and reinvent who you are at every turn. Allow yourself time to explore who you are, rather than defining yourself as a hunter, a brother, and John Winchester's son. You are special and unique and I just don't think you have had time to find out about it."

I could tell Dean didn't want to hear that, and he looked at me like a lost puppy. I smiled sadly, and said, "I'm going to give you some time to think this over, and when you're ready, we both can go and talk to Sam?"

He nodded, and I headed back to my room, but not before I noticed tears forming in his eyes. I walked away before I could start crying, because I knew this wasn't going to be easy. These two brothers were more connected than any two people were. Some married couples that I had met weren't this connected. I was making my bed and tidying when there was a knock at the door. Dean stood there, his eyes red. I sat on my bed, and he walked in. He collapsed into sobs on my bed, and I took the opportunity to place his head on my lap and run my fingers through his hair to calm him down. Soon, his sobs quieted to soft breaths and based on the rhythm of his breathing, I knew he was asleep. I smiled, leaned my head on the wall and allowed the rise and fall of his breath to put me to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Someone was shaking me. "Mmmm, no," I muttered.

"Alli wake up," Dean whispered.

"Noo," I moaned, "Comfy."

"I know, but I have someone I want you to meet," he told me.

"Who?" I whined.

"Lord, just come on and meet them and you can go back to sleep."

"Okay," I said, defensively.

I got up from the bed, having to stretch out and use Dean for support because my legs were completely asleep. I ended up piggybacking because they were so weak from sitting in the same position. We made it to the common room, and there was a woman sitting talking to Sam. She had a shock of bright red hair, and she looked like she was a fun person to be around. Her Avengers t-shirt made me want to meet her even more. "Charlie?" Dean asked.

She turned around and said, "Yeah?"

"This is Alli. Alli this is Charlie."

"Nice to meet you. I love your shirt," I told her.

"Thanks! Are you a hunter?" she asked.

"Yeah, and a witch and an archer," I told her with an embarrassed grin.

"Oh. Well, I'm a hacker, and sometimes I help these two with their cases," she rushed.

"Well, it's nice to meet you. I'm going to talk with Dean for a sec, and we'll be back," I told her and grabbed Dean and dragged him into the hallway.

"Yes?" he asked.

"I just wanted to check in with you after this morning. I know I told you some things that may be hard to hear, and so I wanted to check in," I told him with a small smile.

"Thanks. Yeah, about that, I'm okay, and I plan to talk to Sam soon because something is different with him. I don't know if it's you, or what, but something's different, and I want to know what it is. Also about what you said about me, you're right. I have never known another life other than hunting. Even when Sam went to hell, and I lived with Lisa, I didn't truly want to be there, so I wasn't all the way in it. I want to explore who I am and find out what I like and make sure that everything is the way that I want it with me. Can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot," I told him.

"Will you help me?" he asked sheepishly.

"Dean, I would be willing to do anything I can to help you. But, before anything happens, you need to talk to Sam. I would be willing to take Charlie out for a while if you want to talk to him now?" I suggested.

"Yeah, that would be nice. Thanks, Alli."

"Anytime Dean. Let me know when I can come back," I told him.

"Sure."

We headed out, and I grabbed Charlie and left. We drove all around, and we ended up in the woods, Charlie begging me to show her my archery skills. I did because I knew I was a bit rusty. I smiled as I shot and got lost a little.

We had been out for a few hours, and the sun was beginning to set. I checked my phone, and I saw a text from Dean. It read: All done. Much to discuss. Feel better though. :)

I replied: On the way. I'm proud of you. We start finding the new Dean Winchester tomorrow. :)

We drove back to the bunker and found Sam and Dean on the couch, both sipping beers. They both looked relaxed, and I said, "Hello?"

"Hi," Sam responded, sounding more relaxed than ever.

"Charlie? Why don't you go and get settled in a room, while I talk to these two."

She nodded, and I looked at the both of them. "So?" I asked.

Dean sighed saying, "Starting tomorrow, we are on an extended hiatus. Sam is going to take a vacation somewhere, and we are going to find somewhere quiet to live and find out who I am. Thank you, Alli."

"I told you Dean, and I'll say it again, anything you ever need, you let me know, and I will try to help any way I can. You two have become something of brothers to me, and I will always be here for you. Meantime, Sam, I suggest you begin packing up because I know you want to leave early tomorrow. Do you have a ride?" I asked.

"I can get one," Sam told me.

"Sam..." I warned.

"No," he admitted.

I smiled and said, "Well, Dean, you wanted to meet my dad? Let's do it." I prayed, and when I heard the flap of wings, I smiled. I opened my eyes, and Dean looked completely shocked.

"He's your dad?" he asked.

"Yeah. He's the best dad out there."

"Gabriel? Best dad out there? Wow," he said quietly.

I laughed and said, "Papa, Sam here needs a ride. You think you could hook him up with something?"

He smirked and said, "I'll see what I can do."

"No tricks Papa, they are taking a break."

He sighed and poofed away. Moments later he returned and said, "It's in the garage. Hope you like it Sam. I have things to attend to, so please excuse me."

He was gone, and Dean still looked completely shocked. I laughed and said, "I'm going to tell Charlie the situation and maybe ask if she would be willing to stay here and watch over everything?"

They both nodded, so I ran to her room and knocked. I heard a faint, "Come in!" from the other side, and so I opened the door. She was laying in her bed reading a book, and I began to explain everything to her. She was a little surprised, but she was okay with staying here. She asked if she could return home and get some things, and I told her, of course, she could. I asked if she would be willing to go with an angel, and she seemed excited. I prayed to Papa, and he poofed her out and then back, now with several bags. I told her I didn't know how long we were going to be gone, and she seemed fine with it. I smiled at the thought of Charlie being alone here. She was going to have a field day with it, and I whispered to her, "If you feel compelled to, you can do a little updating here."

Her eyes lit up, and I reminded her, "After we're gone."

She nodded, and I let her be. I went on a hunt for Dean and found him helping Sam pack. I smiled and knocked. "Dean, what time you want to leave tomorrow?" I asked.

"I was thinking afternoon? I need time to pack up all my stuff and take inventory before we leave. I'll be up early to see Sam off, and then I will probably start packing. I trust you don't have much?"

"Nope. I have the usual hunter essentials," I told him.

"We taking your car or mine?" he asked.

"Both. You know where you want to go?" I asked.

"I don't know. West coast maybe?" he asked.

"Dean, West Coast covers a lot of ground. Where?" I asked.

"I was thinking LA," he admitted.

"Let's do it then. We can stay in touch via phone. I'm off to bed, but I will be up tomorrow to see Sam off. Night."


	7. Chapter 7

My eyes fluttered open at the sound of my alarm, and I grinned. Sam was leaving, and soon after that, Dean and I would be driving to California. I couldn't wait because I knew all of us needed it. They had been raised more in the life then I was, but still. We all needed vacation time, and I had a feeling Sam, and Dean hardly had enough. I walked over to the common room where Sam was sitting, sipping a cup of coffee. I sat down next to him, and we shared in the silence. Dean came shuffling down a little later, and I guess that was Sam's cue to get ready to go. He put his coffee cup in the kitchen, and we all followed him to his room to get the bags. Next stop was the garage, where Sam's new car was waiting. Papa had gotten him a nice black Camero. Sam grinned and put his stuff in the back. The only weapon he had on him was a hand-held pistol, and I knew that's all he would need.

Sam looked at us, and a small smile came to his face. He came to me first and wrapped me in his arms. "Look out for him, please?" Sam asked.

"Of course," I whisper back, "Don't be a stranger."

We pulled away, and he went to embrace his brother. I had a feeling all words that needed to be exchanged between them had been, so I just let them hug. They pulled away, and Sam went on his way. Dean looked a little lost, so I walked over, took his hand in mine and said, "LA, right?"

"Right. Let's get packing, and we will be on our way."

I smiled and went about my business, now and again checking on Charlie and seeing if she was okay. She seemed completely happy, and so I knew I had nothing to worry about with her being here. As I was packing, it dawned on me how special this was. I was helping Dean discover who he is and I felt like that was something that he had never thought about. When I was done, I grabbed my bags and put them in the back of my Caprice, and I could hear Dean moving through the bunker, collecting things that he wanted to bring with him. He came out a few minutes later, with several large bags. I smiled at him, and he returned it. "You ready?"

"Almost. Need one more thing, and we can say goodbye to Charlie and head out."

I nodded, and I followed him into his room where a stack of photos were sitting on the now empty desk. Dean picked them up, put them in his coat pocket, and we were ready. We found Charlie, exchanged hugs and headed to the garage. "How long you wanna drive?" Dean asked.

"Well, its noon now, let's see where we are in six hours?" I suggested.

"Works for me." With that, we were off.

Six hours later, we had pulled into a small motel on the side of the highway, and we were both more than ready to be out of our cars. We got a room and headed to a diner to eat something. Dean looked at me when we were at the diner and then looked at the menu. He ordered a chicken sandwich, and a small salad, which I could tell was something different. "Dean, don't do this for me. You are expanding your horizons for you, not me. If you like your food choices, then don't change them."

"Yeah, I don't like burgers as much as I let Sam think. I think it may be the only thing that these crap places make well, so I order them," he admitted.

"Well then, lucky we're going to LA. Many options for all different types of food. Let's finish up here, and we can go back to the motel. I have a new exercise for you," I said with a grin.

He nodded and then called for the check. He paid, which was nice, and we were off. When we reached the motel room, I told Dean to get his clothes from the trunk. He came back with them and put them on the floor. "Okay, grab the ones that have actual clothes." He did, and I dumped them on the bed. I grabbed the first shirt I found, held it up and asked, "Keep, toss, or donate."

Dean looked puzzled, and I pushed, "Keep, toss, or donate?"

"Toss," he decided.

We did this for a few hours and when we were done, the biggest pile we had was toss, because Dean had so many shirts that had been either torn, bled on, burned, or in some other way destroyed. The smallest pile was the keep, and I knew when we got to LA we were going to have to do some serious shopping. We kept all of his suits, but I recommended we get some new ties and dress shirts. I had a feeling that he would look sexy in a suit. If I was honest, I was attracted to Dean. The moment I met him, I liked him. But he would never go for a girl like me. Anyways. There wasn't much in the donate pile, and what was, I searched through and took most of. They were all big flannels, and I liked wearing those to bed. We put everything that we were tossing into one of his older, rattier, duffels, and agreed to toss it tomorrow morning. After that, I showed Dean how I folded my clothes to avoid wrinkles. He was confused, but eventually got the hang of it.

He folded for a bit, and we both decided it was time to sleep. There was only one bed in the room, but both of us were comfortable enough to share a bed. I climbed in on the left, my back to Dean and he climbed in on the right, his back to me. His breathing lulled me to sleep, and my last thought before descending into the dark abyss of sleep was how much I would love to share a bed with Dean.

—

The next morning, I woke up to my alarm and I noticed I was very warm. As I became more conscious, I realized that there was a body next to mine; like right next to it. I tried to move, but Dean's grip on my middle was iron clad, and I knew I wouldn't be going anywhere if I didn't wake him up. "Dean, wake up," I whispered. No reaction.

"Dean, get up. I can't move," I spoke normally. Still nothing.

"Dean!" I shouted. That finally roused him, and when he noticed the position we were in he withdrew his arms from around me so quickly, I couldn't believe it. I smiled and said, "Back on the road?"

"Yeah. But first breakfast and coffee." I nodded in agreement, and we were on our way to LA.


	8. Chapter 8

Finally, we were in LA. Yesterday we spent the day on the road, stopping for gas, food, and rest. Today we drove through Arizona and then straight to LA. I called Dean, and he recommended we find a motel to live in until we could find an apartment. I agreed and we drove around looking for a small motel. I guess LA small is pretty huge because the one we found had 100 rooms. We were spoiled to say the least. We arrived in the room, and we both fell into the bed and sighed in satisfaction. "So quick nap, and then we go shopping to find out what Dean Winchester likes to wear. Yeah?" I asked.

"Fine. But we aren't shopping for longer than a few hours," he added.

I agreed and we were both out like lights quickly.

—

When I came to, it was just past 1 pm, so I shook Dean awake, and we were off to shop. I found a huge Target, so Dean and I headed there first to find him some everyday wear. We bough tons of t-shirts, jeans, workout gear, shoes, and other odds and ends. We then drove around to find a menswear store, so we could get some new ties and dress shirts. He picked out four new shirts and about ten ties. I was pleased so I agreed we could be done. When we arrived back at the motel, I pulled out my computer, so I could begin my research for a place to live. We knew we needed a fully furnished two bedroom, one bath, apartment. I googled that, and found results immediately. I found a place in Santa Monica, that Dean and I both liked, so I made a phone call, and we were scheduled for a visit tomorrow. After that was done, I began helping Dean unpack and then repack the clothes we had bought for him. After that was done, I suggested we go find some food. Dean agreed and we ended up at a delicious noodle place. Again, Dean payed, and we left. We both were tired, so we fell asleep early, again sharing a bed, but now kind of accepting the fact that we would eventually end up next to each other.

—

I woke up the next morning to find Dean gone. I shot him a quick text to let him know I was awake. He replied that he was out looking for food. I told him to look for interesting stuff. I shot a smiley face, and before I knew it, he was back, with a brown paper bag and two cups of coffee. "Beignets and coffee for the lady," Dean joked.

My face lit up at the smell, and I devoured the sugary donuts and the coffee. I decided to take a shower and get clean because all of this driving made me a little crazy, and even though we hadn't been on the road for over 24 hours, I still got a little messed up. The shower helped, and I threw on a nice sundress because despite it being April, it was really warm here. I walked out when I was done, to find Dean staring at his bag. I tapped him on the shoulder, and he whipped around, looking completely overwhelmed. "Need some help?" I asked.

"Yes, please," he sighed.

I chuckled to myself and pulled out a pair of knee length shorts, a light t-shirt, and a wicker fedora. Dean looked a little apprehensive about it, but I shoved him into the bathroom, and I forced him to shower. As I listened to the water run, I decided to text Sam.

A: Hi Sam.

S: Hi Alli.

A: How're things?

S: Things are good. Settling into a new place. You?

A: Same. Looking for an apartment today.

S: Wow! That's a step. Where?

A: Santa Monica. What about you? Where are you?

S: I'm in New York right now, but I think I may move over to Vegas for a bit and then maybe back to Lawrence.

A: Lawrence?

S: Kansas.

A: Oh! Why there?

S: That's where my mom died when I was a kid.

A: Oh. Well, if you need anything, you let me know. Dean's just getting out of the shower. We'll talk soon.

S: Okay! Have fun and good luck with the house.

When I put my phone down and looked up, Dean was standing there, looking very uncomfortable. My jaw was completely slack because DAMN he looked fine. "Dean Winchester, you need to wear shorts more often. You look hot. Santa Monica better watch out."

He reddened, and I laughed. I headed over to find him a pair of shoes, and I came across a pair of brown boating shoes. I handed them over, and he slipped them on. They made the outfit and the only thing missing now was a pair of sunglasses. I grabbed the Ray Bans I had found and placed them on his head. I smiled, and he said, "Are you sure I don't look ridiculous?"

"Would I make you look ridiculous?" I asked.

"I hope not," he mused.

"Dean the answer is no," I deadpanned.

At that we headed off and drove through the streets of Santa Monica/ LA with the windows down, the wind blowing through my hair, and the sun shining brightly over us. I couldn't keep the grin off my face. We pulled up outside the apartment complex, and when we got out, I smiled at how modern and sleek the place looked. The agent was standing outside waiting for us, and she smiled when she saw us. She welcomed us in and I could tell she was making eyes at Dean. He was completely oblivious, because he was mesmerized by the house we were looking at. It was stunning and the moment we walked in, we looked at each other and nodded. This was it, and the price didn't matter.

After touring the place, despite knowing we wanted it, we told the agent we wanted it, and so she brought up the paper work and all of the things we would need to sign and take care of to live here. Once that was done, we headed back to the motel, and I could tell Dean was happy. "Dean?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"Doesn't this feel so right?" I asked.

"Yeah." We were pulling up to the motel. We got out and headed up to the room. Once we were inside, Dean asked, "You know what would make it even more right?"

I was puzzled. "What?" I asked.

"This." With that, he walked over and placed his lips on mine. At first I was shocked and didn't respond, but finally, my brain caught up, and I kissed him back. We fell onto the bed, and everything seemed so much clearer. I liked Dean Winchester. I don't know if it was love, but I was certainly with him to the end.


	9. Chapter 9

After we pulled apart, both of us were out of breath, but we were both happy. Dean pulled something out of his pocket, and when he dangled it in front of my face, I grinned. It was our house key. I got up, grabbed my bag, and began packing. Dean followed suit, and before we knew it, we were done and ready to head to our new home. I was so excited because after my parents passed, I lived my life in and out of heaven, and when I was finally 18, I was in motels. Now I finally had a home. Dean too. I don't think he had ever known a permanent home in his whole life. Even after they found the bunker, they were still between motels.

I pulled up behind Dean and hopped out of my car so that we could go inside. When we arrived at the door, Dean swooped me up and carried me, bridal style, across the threshold. I grinned at him and said, "I'm gonna go unpack. Which bedroom do you want?"

"Can't we share?" he whined.

"Jeez, no need to whine. Yes, we can share, but what room do you want?" I pushed.

"The bigger one," Dean decided.

I nodded and shouted, "RACE YA!" and began running. I beat him by a few seconds, and he didn't look so happy about that. I laughed, and we began the process of unpacking. Once that was done, I grabbed my computer, logged into the wifi and looked for some takeout we could order. I found a Mexican place and showed Dean the menu. He ordered Carne Asada, and I ordered fish tacos. While we waited, I flipped through the TV, trying to find something interesting. Nothing was on, so I decided to turn on some music. As I hummed along, I caught Dean staring at me. "What?" I asked.

"Gosh you're beautiful," he said.

"Hah. Let's not do that," I said as I blushed.

"Do what?" Dean asked.

"That thing where you tell me I'm beautiful, and I bashfully disagree. I'm nothing special, and that's just the way it is," I stated.

Dean's face changed to a mischievous grin and said, "Well, well, well..."

"What?" I asked.

"While you're trying to teach me about me, how about I try to show you how beautiful you are?" he suggested.

"Yeah, no, I'm okay thanks."He frowned and made a puppy face.

"Alright, alright! No more of that puppy face," I conceded.

Dean smiled triumphantly, and he went to answer the door, to get our food. We ate in silence, and we were both comfortable. I don't know what it is about Dean, but I always felt really good around him. I felt like I could conquer the world and do anything when he was around. He made me feel invincible.


	10. Chapter 10

It's been about six months since we left the bunker and Dean and I couldn't have been happier. Our relationship was amazing, and I knew this was the happiest I was ever going to see him, but lately, I had been missing the hunt. I missed the adrenaline rush I got from the chase and the takedown, and I had a sneaking suspicion that Dean was missing it too. As I sat in the house thinking, the door swung open to reveal Dean, holding a bag of takeout. Since we moved in, every Friday night we tried a new takeout. It was fun, and it was an opportunity for both of us to expand our horizons.

I looked at him, and he placed the food on the table and placed a kiss on my head. "Dean?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"Can we talk for a second?"

"Of course," he said.

"I just was wondering how you feel about going back to hunting," I asked, as gently as I could.

His face froze, and then it expanded into a half smile. "I was going to ask you the same thing soon, but I didn't want to. I would love to, but I don't know where Sam is."

"Do we need Sam?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Remember when we first started talking about this in the bunker that night? And I told you that you needed to let Sam go?" I asked. He nodded, and I continued, "Dean, we can ask, but if he says no, you need to be ready to accept that."

"I am. He's my brother though, and I want him to be in the loop."

"Okay, let me text him, and we can start packing tomorrow," I told Dean. I texted Sam, and we had an interesting conversation.

A: Hi Sammo.

S: :( Hi Alli.

A: Why the face?

S: I don't like Sammo.

A: Oh. Sorry, Sam. Anyways, I wanted to check in with you. How're things?

S: Things are good. I spent a few weeks in Vegas, having a good time, and then moved to Lawrence. I found a nice house and have been living there, with my girlfriend.

A: SAMUEL WINCHESTER, YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND?!?!?!

S: Yes. Her name is Rachel, and I think she's the one.

A: YAY! Anyways, we want to come and visit you and check in. Can we?

S: Of course! Tell Dean I need to talk to him.

A: Will do. Send me the address, and I will text you when we are close.

S: Okay!

He texted me the address and Dean was already half packed. I smiled and began the process, leaving out a set of clothes. I knew we were going to have to talk to the landlord about keeping the place, but I knew we could convince him to let us have it. It didn't take much. Once we were done, we fell into bed, and I looked at Dean and asked, "Are you excited?"

"Yeah," he said, "I miss Sam."

"Me too," I admitted, "You know he has a girlfriend, right?"

"No? He didn't tell me," Dean seemed upset.

"Well, he told me her name is Rachel, and that's about it," I admitted.

"Well, all the more reason to go and visit. Also, are we going to tell him about us?" he asked.

"I don't see why not, and I have a feeling he already knows."

Dean smiled and whispered, "Goodnight my love."

"Night." With that we both fell asleep, I think both wishing that this could be forever.


	11. Chapter 11

Wow, six months can change everything. Since Dean and I left California, we met up with Sam, met his girlfriend, who was wonderful and moved back into the bunker. Charlie was still there working away, making improvements to the bunker where she could. She hadn't left yet, and we all enjoyed her company. We had been on a few hunts but decided it would be best if we eased back into it, rather than doing crazy stuff. I had been working through the Men of Letters library, looking over their spell books, absorbing as much information as I could. Let's just say, it was a ton of information and I wanted it all. We spent lots of time lounging around and watching movies. Sam and Dean had grown closer because they were both okay with the other one leaving and/or moving on. If they weren't close already, they sure were now.

We were in the middle of dinner, enjoying some homemade french onion soup when my phone rang. "Hello?" I answered.

"Hey! I think we need some of your help on a problem," a familiar voice said on the other side.

"What's the situation?" I asked, immediately concerned.

"I don't know, but it's not something we have ever seen."

"Did I teach you nothing when I was with you?" I asked.

"You taught me a lot, but I can't seem to make it happen in the time I need to," he replied, exasperated.

I sighed and asked, "Can I bring some friends along?"

"If they can help, by all means."

"Alright, I'll be in touch," I replied, and hung up the phone.

I looked up, and four pairs of eyes were looking at me. "What's up?" Dean asked.

"Remember that friend I had in Washington?" I asked.

"Yeah?" Dean answered skeptically.

"He needs us. Apparently, he and his people are dealing with something."

Dean looked excited and replied, "Well, I'm down if you four are."

Sam and Rachel looked at each other and Sam said, "Sure! We can leave tomorrow?"

Charlie nodded, and I said, "Yeah. Let me text him and let him know."

\-- 

After hours in the car, alone, because I wanted my baby and Dean wanted his, we finally arrived in front of the mayor's office. We walked inside, and I said I was looking for a friend, so we were taken back into the large back office, and when I saw my friend, I smiled. We walked over to the wall, and he looked around to see if there was anyone watching, and then he pressed a button, and the wall opened to reveal an elevator. We walked in, and five pairs of eyes turned around to greet me. I grinned, and they grinned back, and I began, "Okay, so Sam and Dean Winchester, Rachel Parker, and Charlie Bradbury, meet Team Arrow. We have The Arrow himself, Oliver Queen, John Diggle, Felicity Smoak, Arsenal aka Roy Harper, Black Canary aka Laurel Lance, and Speedy aka Thea Queen. This is the team that taught me how to shoot a bow and arrow. Well, Oliver did that, but they have been with me for a long time."

They all waved, and it seemed like we were going to get along fine. "I hope you didn't get rid of my suit?" I asked Oliver.

He grinned and walked over to a drawer. He pulled out the costume and put it into my hands. I inhaled the old scent, and I smiled. "One sec."

I headed to the bathroom in their cave, and when I came back, I couldn't stop smiling. It still fit me perfectly, and I knew Dean's eyes were going to pop out of his skull. When I looked up, his eyes were bugged out, and his jaw was hanging open. Sam looked similar, but not as shocked, Rachel looked a little jealous, and I could tell Charlie wanted one. "I can't believe it still fits," I muttered to myself as I stretched it out. I could feel Dean's eyes on me, and I looked at him and winked. He smirked, and I knew we had the same thoughts.

"So what's the situation?" I asked after I changed back, much to Dean's disappointment.

"Felicity?" Oliver nodded over to the blond woman.

"Well, I'm not sure, but we have footage." She played the video, and it was a woman seemingly exploding into pieces. I was horrified and knew we needed to take this thing down. Sam, Dean, and Rachel looked equally as determined. Charlie was still awed by Felicity's equipment.

"She the only vic?" I asked.

"No, there were others, but she was the only one who died like that," Felicity sighed.

"Oh. So do you have the other footage?" I asked.

"Yeah," she sighed and played it for us. When they finished, we were all horrified, but I had my suspicions that it was a witch.

"Okay, after all of that, I have my suspicions it was a witch. The way those people reacted, I can't help but assume that this was a very powerful one, but one nonetheless," I spoke warily, "To keep all of you safe, I am going to make you a counteractive bag. If you wear it, you will be safe from all hex bags and the like. Please make sure you wear them when you go out."

They all nodded, and I added, "After that, Sam, Dean, Rachel, and I will head over to the scenes to take a look."

"How?" asked Laurel.

I smirked and said, "You have your ways of vigilantism, and we have ours."

"Okay, but just so you know, my dad is the head of the department here. He isn't too fond of us, and if he knows you are here at our request, he won't be too happy," she explained.

"That's why," I grabbed Dean's fake badge and showed it, "We wear disguises."

They all looked impressed, but Felicity looked unamused. "Really? That is your FBI badge?"

Charlie looked disappointed and muttered, "I spent an hour on those."

"I mean, they're nice, but I can get you a real one," Felicity blurted.

"You never cease to impress. While I'm making those bags, you can do that. Charlie, I want you two doing that, while Sam, Dean, and Rachel get to know the team," I instructed.

Everyone went their separate ways, and I headed to my car. I grabbed all of the materials and rushed back into the cave under the mayor's office. I set everything up and began my process. It took a little bit of time, but sooner than later, I had enough anti-hex bags for everyone. I gave them each one and hey swore they wouldn't take it off. I checked in with Felicity and Charlie, and they were done with our badges so that we could go and change. I headed to my car and pulled out a tight black pencil skirt and a button-up blouse. I always made sure I had a button up because I could control the amount of cleavage. I decided, from what I had heard from Oliver, that I would keep the buttons up pretty high.


	12. Chapter 12

As Dean and I pulled up to one of the crime scenes, I saw only one officer standing there. He looked pretty hot, and I knew I could get him to let us in without too much effort. I unbuttoned two buttons of my shirt and hiked up my skirt just a little. As we walked up, Dean and I pulled out our badges, and he said, "My name is Detective Adams, and this is my partner Detective Seger."

"Hi," I purred.

He stopped short when he saw me, and I added, "Can we see the scene?"

"Detective Lance told me not to let anyone in," the officer replied.

I unbuttoned my blouse one more time and pulled a twenty from my bra. I flashed it to him and added, "What the detective doesn't know won't hurt him."

He sighed, grabbed the bill and said, "Fine."

With that settled, we walked into the house, and Dean beamed at me with pride. When we went into the kitchen, we didn't see a body, but there was enough blood to know that someone had been here. I started searching the room for a hex bag when I noticed that one of the cabinets was messed up slightly. I went over to look at it, and when I saw it, I stopped short, and my blood ran cold. "Dean," I whispered.

He walked over, and when I showed him the cabinet, he didn't have the reaction that I did. "It's just an incantation."

"No, Dean, this is an incantation to call a reaper."

His face paled at that, and I pulled out my lighter and burned off the incantation from the door.

We rushed out of the house, and I called Oliver and told him to get all of the team back to HQ. Dean called Sam and got him and Rachel to go back as we raced there. I was on edge because reapers were serious business. Trouble followed wherever reapers were, and I am sure Sam and Dean knew that. I knew that they had probably dealt with reapers before, and so had I, but I knew Team Arrow was going to have a hard time figuring it out. Ughhhh, normal people. We raced back, and when we arrived, there were a few more people there then when we left. I looked over at Oliver, and he shrugged. I rolled my eyes and said, "So I don't know who you are, and frankly right now I don't care, but I need names."

"Hi, I'm Barry Allen, aka The Flash and this is my team, Cisco Ramon, aka Vibe, and Caitlyn Snow," he said, "And you are?"

"I'm Alli, and these people are Sam and Dean Winchester, Rachel Parker, and Charlie Bradbury. I'm an old friend of Oliver's, and we came to help," I told him.

"So what are you?" Cisco asked.

"What do you mean?" asked Sam.

"Metahuman, trained, neither?" he asked. "Neither. I'm a witch, hunter, and archer," I explained.

"They're hunters," I pointed at Sam and Dean, "She's just here to help in any way she can," I pointed to Rachel, "And she's a hacker," I pointed at Charlie.

"Hunter?" asked Cisco.

"Witch?" Caitlyn asked at the same time.

"We don't have time to explain, but you will soon understand," I told them, "Today we found an incantation to call a reaper in the house of one of the victims. And yes I do mean reaper, like the grim reaper. They collect souls, and I guess these had a sense of humor. I'm guessing Sam, and Rachel found something similar at the house they visited."

I looked at them, and their faces all read the same way. Shock. I rolled my eyes and said, "Hello? People are dying here!"

That brought them back, and we began problem-solving. Felicity and Charlie were on research duty, and I knew they were going to be close. I smiled, and I thought of them hanging together, and then I thought about the case and wished we could get a break, but then realized that this was what I had wanted for so long. I wanted my two families to come together, and here they were, together. I smiled again and began my work.


	13. Chapter 13

After about a week with Team Arrow and Flash, we were no closer than when we started, but things were already changing. Felicity and Sam had become two peas in a pod, and I knew that if they both weren't with someone else, they would have been together. Dean and I were still happy, and I was just glad to be with people that I loved as much as I loved all of them. Tonight I was planning to go out with Oliver and the team, something I hadn't done in far too long, and I was excited. I had loved being a vigilante, back in the day, and I don't think anything has changed about my excitement for it. As I walked into the HQ, Sam and Rachel were having what seemed like a quiet, but rage-filled argument, that I decided to walk away from.

Felicity was sitting at her computer clacking away on the keys, and I could see the tension in her back and shoulders. "Felicity? Is everything okay?" I asked.

She looked at me, sighed, grabbed my arm and walked over to a random corner of the cave. "I can't be with Oliver anymore," she blurted.

"What?" I asked.

"I can't be with him anymore. I though I was in love with him, but I think I was just in love with something about him. Since you guys arrived, I can't keep my eyes off of Sam. He is so sweet, wonderful, careful and loving. He's perfect," she rushed.

"Felicity, calm down. I think you need to talk to Oliver and then to Sam. I think he and his lady are on their last legs. Sam probably didn't tell her all about the troubles of the life we live. I can tell she is cracking under pressure and I know you heard them arguing," I told her, "But you need to be honest with Oliver. He may not love that, but he has to know the truth."

She sighed and said, "Okay, I will, thanks, Alli."

"No problem girl. Go get him," I told her with a wink.

She smiled and walked out of our corner, and I stayed where I was just observing. This was something I did often because it improved my skill in the field of observing people and their behaviors. As I stood there, Sam and Rachel were still fighting, but I could tell Sam was on his last nerve with her. I decided to intervene before Sam said something he would regret. I walked over and put my hand on Sam's shoulder and he stopped talking. "Rach, can I talk to you?" I asked.

"Sure," she sighed. I shot Sam a look, telling him to go and cool off.

"So, what's up?" I asked, getting right to my point.

"I just..." she began.

"Didn't know this life was so hard? Wasn't expecting the traveling, long hours, bad food, crappy beds, and no sleep?" I finished for her.

"Yeah," she breathed.

"Yeah, that's a part of this life. Now, if you are willing to go through it, you are welcome to stay, but if not, please stop leading Sam on. He doesn't deserve it, and the rest of us don't either," I told her honestly.

She looked shell-shocked and then said, "I know. I'm sorry. I'll be out of your hair by the end of the night."

"Thank you. And know that if you ever need anything, please don't hesitate to call," I added, more gently.

"I will."

She collected the few things she had left here and made her way out as Oliver and Roy were coming down. I smiled at them both as they both returned it with confused faces. "Trouble in paradise?" asked Roy.

"There's about to be," I muttered as Felicity walked up to us and asked to speak to Oliver. As they walked away, I walked around to find Sam, who was sitting with Dean, whispering, and nursing a beer. I made my way over to them, and I sat down next to Sam and said, "Hey, I told her to leave if she wasn't down, because it wasn't okay for you or the rest of us. I know about Felicity, and I spoke to her. She is talking with Oliver right now, and she is going to need someone, okay?"

He nodded, a hint of a smile gracing his face. It was then that I heard a loud bang coming from the other side of the cave and the three of us stood up and rushed over. Oliver was crouched on the floor, holding his fist, while Felicity stood horrified in the middle of the room. I shot Sam a look, and he and Dean took Felicity away, while I walked up to Oliver and grabbed his arm. He whipped around to face me, and I gave him a hard stare. He stared back just as steely, and I said, "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why punch the wall? Why get so angry? You've done that to people countless times."

"Done what?" he asked, genuinely confused.

"Break people's hearts," I told him honestly, "What you're feeling now, is a broken heart."

"I just..." he trailed off.

"Didn't know it hurt so bad?" I finished.

"Yeah," he sighed.

"Well, now you do. You have two choices here: pick up the pieces, or allow your heart to shatter further."

"I'm surprised I have pieces left to do that."

"Oliver Jonas Queen, how dare you!" I shouted. "Come with me. Dean!"

I heard footsteps coming over, and the three of us walked over to the middle of the open space where Oliver usually works out. Dean and Oliver stood facing each other, and I looked at Dean and said, "Do you trust me?"

"With my life," he replied with a smile.

I sighed and raised my hands and began the chant. As I did, Oliver and Dean both became transparent, the only thing showing up being their hearts. I looked at Dean, and his heart was beating loud and strong, a deep red color. Oliver's on the other hand, was more black then red, and it was beating so weakly, I'm surprised he was alive. "Okay, look at each other's hearts. Oliver, what do you see in Dean?"

"A strong man, who's heart is in the right place. A man who has everything he wants in his life," Oliver whispered.

"Dean?"

"A man who has seen far too many bad times, but hasn't had the time or energy to work through them or accept them. Someone who is on the verge of broken, but the final thread is made of elastic. It stretches, but only to a point."

"Alright, Dean, this might hurt," I warned.

With that, I changed the chant, and Dean's heart started to grow black, leaving only a pinprick of red to be seen. He was breathing heavily, and I asked, "Oliver, now what do you see?"

"Pain."

"You're not wrong. This is what Dean's heart looked like when I met him. Over a year later and he is better for one simple reason: he learned to accept life on life's terms. For years Dean had done nothing but save his brother and hunt things, but the moment he decided that he was okay with his brother leaving and not hunting, I could see the darkness leaving, and every day we were together, I saw his heart get stronger and better. You need to do this too Oliver."

"But how?" he asked, with translucent tears falling down his see-through face.

"With help," Dean interrupted.


	14. Chapter 14

I smiled as Dean and Oliver came back to solid, and I knew things were going to work out. I looked at Oliver, and said, "From now on, the Arrow is on vacation. Thea, Roy, Dig, and Laurel will go out at night to try and find our bad guy. Meanwhile, the three of us are going somewhere. Okay?"

Oliver sighed and said, "I don't love it, but I don't think I have a choice here."

"Correct," I added.

We all walked out of the office for the night and headed to Oliver's place. When we walked into the house, I sent Oliver to change his clothes, and I sent Dean to the Impala to get me some materials for a spell. I began to move things around in the living room, so I had some room to work. I wanted to try a new method of meditation and healing I was working on. Oliver came back in a pair of checked pants and a black t-shirt and not a moment later, Dean walked in with all of my supplies. I sent Dean to change as well, while I mixed the herbs and spices that I needed for this spell. Dean's heavy footfalls made their way into my hearing, and I headed to the living room where Oliver was sitting on the couch. I directed him to the floor and ordered him to close his eyes and lay down. He did, and I asked Dean to be at the ready, to hold his shoulders down if need be.

He nodded, and I was ready to begin. I lit my spice mixture and began fanning the smoke around the room, filling it with a warm, spicy scent that immediately relaxed Dean and me. Oliver seemed to tense, and I whispered, "Don't fight."

As soon as the words left my lips, Oliver took a deep breath through his nose, and I saw his body slowly start to relax. As soon as all of the spices were but ash, I put the bowl on the floor above Oliver's head, and I sat down next to his left hand and began a chant. It was a combination of Latin and Enochian, and I had designed it myself with Sam's help. Oliver's eyebrows began to scrunch together, and I asked, "Oliver, what are you seeing?"

"The shipwreck. Its so cold and wet," Oliver whispered, his voice strained.

"Good. Now, I know this will be hard, but I need you to accept this. I need you to be okay and say that this is just life being life. In accepting this, you are accepting all of the things that came along with it, like Slade, Shado, Sarah, and everything. You are also accepting what happened when you got back. Your mom and Malcolm, The Undertaking, Slade coming back, the Mirakuru, everything. Okay?" I guided him through.

"I can't," he whispered back.

"Why?"

"Because it's all my fault."

"Why is it your fault?" I asked.

"Because..." he trailed off.

"I need more than that," I pressed.

"I don't know. It just is."

"Oliver look, you can't blame yourself anymore. Repeat after me, okay?" I asked.

"Okay."

"I am okay," I began.

"I am okay."

"This isn't my fault," I continued.

"This isn't my fault," he repeated, clearly not believing it.

"This is just life," I added.

"This is just life."

"My life will get better."

"My life will get better," he continued, as tears streamed down his face.

After he finished that, I stood up and said, "Now what do you see?"

"A meadow. It's warm and sunny, happy," he said, a small smile gracing his face.

"Good. Now, this is your happy place. Anytime you feel scared, angry, upset, whatever, I want you to come here. It will calm your heart down and allow it to heal. If you need help, you come find me okay?" I asked.

"Okay."

"Now, open your eyes," I asked.

His eyes fluttered open, and his eyes looked brighter and more full of life than I had ever seen them. "Feel better?" I asked.

"Much. I feel like the weight on my chest has been lightened."

"Good, that was the point. Now, you sleep, and tomorrow I want you to sleep in and then we are going to do some work tomorrow, okay?" I told him.

He nodded and made his way to the bedroom. I looked at Dean, and his eyes were closed, and his breathing was slow and even. He wasn't asleep, but he was in a very meditative state. I jotted down a quick note to him and grabbed some things from around Oliver's house and headed to my car. I drove into the Starling City woods and set up some things for tomorrow. I had a good plan for the next few days, to show Oliver who he really was. It was going to be exhausting for both of us, but I knew Oliver needed it. This was his chance to change and be better, and I was damned if I wasn't going to help.


	15. Chapter 15

When I woke up to my alarm this morning, there was a note on the dresser saying:

Morning! I hope you have a good day with Oliver. I am going to head to the office to help them in the search. If you need anything, you call me.  
I love you,  
Dean

I smiled and got out of bed. I changed quickly and headed to make breakfast. As I was frying up some eggs, I heard footsteps, and when Oliver showed up in the kitchen, he muttered, "Morning."

"Morning," I said back, "After we eat, I want you in warm camping clothes okay?"

He nodded, and I passed him his food and said, "Meet me at the entrance to the woods, okay?"

He nodded again, and I headed out. I changed into my former vigilante outfit and drove to the place where Oliver would go. I put a backpack there, that was filled with water, a little bit of food, a small knife, and a tent. I set it next to a tree and put a note on the tree with an arrow and headed off to my waiting place.

Oliver POV

After I finished eating, I changed into a pair of warm pants, and a few layers of shirts and drove over to where Alli had asked me to meet her. When I arrived, no one was there, and I immediately got suspicious. I looked around, and there was a white sheet of paper tacked to a tree with an arrow. I grabbed the note, and it read:

Start walking on the trail. You have two days to get to the place specified on the map in the backpack. If you don't, I'll leave.

My face paled, and I grabbed the small backpack from the ground, and I started on my way. I couldn't afford to have her leave, just when I was starting to get better. I doubted I would get Felicity back, but this could help me in so many other aspects of my life. As I walked and followed the map, I got lost in the tranquility of the woods, forgetting all of the training I had worked so hard to learn. I forgot it so much so that I was shocked when an arrow came flying out of nowhere and clipped me on the arm. I looked around, and I saw no one. It was then I realized this was some test, and my training began to kick in. I took off my socks and shoes, removed a few layers my clothing, and began walking slower and quieter than before.

After several hours of hiking, it was beginning to get dark, and I found a quiet place to make camp. All of the food I had was freeze dried, so I didn't need a fire, so I just grabbed the sleeping bag from the bag and climbed in. I closed my eyes and evened out my breathing, trying to fake sleep, so if anyone tried to attack in the night, I could be at the ready. Sooner than I would have liked exhaustion took over, and I fell into a light sleep. I was constantly awoken by the sounds of the trees and things, but there were no sneak attacks.

When my eyes opened to the sight of dawn, I knew it was time to get moving. I drank some water, ate a little and kept making my way toward the designated area. I was trying my best to stay focused, but I was so tired, that I was constantly drifting. The more I drifted, the more shots that came my way. God, she was good. I mean, I taught her, but still. Finally, I reached the appointed place on the map about halfway through the day, and I was met with Alli, standing in the middle of a ring of trees, barefoot, with a pair of leggings and a loose fitting tee on. She smiled and said, "So you have made it, but the fight has just begun." Oh lord.


	16. Chapter 16

Alli POV

When Oliver walked up to the clearing, he looked dead tired, but I could see a small spark in him. I smiled and said, "So you have made it, but the fight has just begun." The color slowly drained its way from his face and he came closer to me. I held out my hand for the backpack, and he passed it over. In exchange, I passed him two bamboo practice sticks that he was very familiar with using. I said, "Okay, on each of these trees is a photo of or the name of someone you love or have lost, and I want you to let it all out to each of them. Okay?"

He looked confused, and so I grabbed his hand and walked him over to the first tree in the circle where a photo of his father was tacked. He looked at it for a moment and then just whispered, "Why?"

Tears were falling down his cheeks as he continued, "Why did you leave me like that? I didn't want to save the city from you and mom and Malcolm. You put this weight on my shoulders, and I can't believe you allowed this to happen. I am what I am right now because of you."

After he finished that phrase, I tapped him on the shoulder, and he whipped around weapons at the ready. "Alright, let's fight," I demanded.

"What?" he asked.

"I'm life, Oliver, and no matter what, you are going to have to keep fighting. So, let's fight."

With that, Oliver got into a defensive stance, and we prowled the open space like a pair of lions, neither one of us daring to make the first move. Oliver decided to come at me, but he was far enough away that I had the chance to get away. I used his momentum against him, and he landed flat on his stomach. "So, life has won. What are you going to do?" I asked, taunting him.

"Fight," he growled.

"Good," I said, removing my foot from his back, "At ease. Okay?"

He nodded, and we continued that process for a few hours; him looking at a photo or the name of a person, like his mom, or Malcolm, Slade, Shado, Sarah, Roy, Dig, Laurel, Felicity, Tommy, and anyone else I thought it important to include. Every time he finished letting it out, I would force him to fight, and after every person, he seemed to be getting better and better with his fighting. He became more fluid, relaxed, and less worried about himself or me, but got lost in the technique. When we were finally done, we were both sweating and exhausted, but I had one more thing to give Oliver.

As we made it to my car, I opened up the backseat and pulled out a bundle of arrows. I passed them to Oliver and said, "Each one of these arrows has the name of someone who you just talked to or about. Anytime you are ready to free them from you, I want you to find me, and we will do something fun, okay?"

He nodded, and we headed back to his house, and while he showered, I called Dean.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hey, babe. How's it going?" I asked.

"Good. We got a little more info today, but we are no closer than we were a few days ago," he explained.

"Boo. Well, Oliver and I will be back tomorrow, and I am hoping he will be able to begin working on some things as we get this going. I am still forcing him to be on vacation, but he will be around in case an emergency comes up. Did anyone give you a report on last night?" I asked.

"Nope. They said nothing report worthy came up, but I think Sam and Felicity are getting down," Dean replied, and I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Really?" I asked, trying not to grin.

"Sorry."

"Doubtful," I shot back, "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?

"Okay."


	17. Chapter 17

When we walked into the office the following night, Oliver looked pretty relaxed for an assassin. When we walked in and saw the team, including Team Flash, looking at us, Oliver smiled, and I said, "Hi guys. Sorry for leaving like that. We had some things that needed to be dealt with. Oliver?"

He sighed and said, "I'm so sorry to all of you. I doubt it's been easy dealing with me, and I can't believe that you all have stuck with me this long. My world was shattered by some people a long time ago, and I am still dealing with the fallout of that. Please know that I am working very hard to reclaim myself after that. Alli has been a huge help to me in this process, and she will be here until I am fully recovered so that I can come back to you all. I know my life will never be the same after what happened on the island, but that doesn't mean that I have to be so cold to all of you. I am especially sorry to you, Felicity. I am not an easy person to be with romantically or in general, and you are an angel in my corner always. Thank you. Sam, Dean, Charlie thank you for bringing Alli back to me. I am glad to have met you because sometimes I worry about this one. With you guys around her, she will be just fine, I know it. Now, let's find this reaper bastard and save this place."

Everyone, myself included, was staring at Oliver in shock. Jaws were all on the floor, and I seriously can't believe that had just happened. When I recovered, I said, "Thanks, Oliver. It means a lot. You are still on break while we have a reaper or witch to deal with. Sam, Dean, and I are going to talk to a few contacts, and I want the rest of you looking for anything else suspicious." Sam, Dean, and I didn't move, but we all closed our eyes, and a simultaneous prayer to Cas was sent out. I heard him flutter in and I could also hear gasps and weapons being pulled.

"Don't. This is Castiel. He's a friend. An angel. He's here to help us, I promise."

Everyone slowly lowered their weapons, and I went off with Cas to talk to him all about this thing we were dealing with. Sam and Dean stayed back with the team, and they kept working away. I was proud of them. They had both grown so much since I met them, and I was excited to see where Sam and Felicity's relationship went. As Castiel and I spoke, they were all working away, trying to figure this out. He mentioned that it most definitely was a witch and that she was probably hiding in plain sight. She was somewhere we would notice her, but not somewhere we would look. That sparked an idea in my head, but I didn't want to say anything. I thanked Cas, and he flew off somewhere. I walked back into the room, and everyone looked up at me, and when they saw me, they knew something was up.

"Laurel, can I talk to you for a second?" I asked quietly. She nodded, and I walked into another room with her.

"Do you have a recollection of where you were about eight-ish years ago?" I asked, trying to tread lightly. I had recalled Dean telling me a story about a demon that Sam and Dean worked within their past, who apparently looked just like Laurel.

"Not really. For some reason, I think there is a big blank in my memory," she explained, and my suspicions were confirmed. I nodded and let her go, and I sat for a long time, thinking of the best way to handle this. As I thought, Dean came into the room, and he was looking at me.

"You look distressed," he told me. "I am. I think Laurel might be the one who is doing this. I remember you telling me about Ruby, and I think the remnants of that thing are controlling her at some points," I explained.

A look crossed Dean's face, and he ran to grab Sam. When they both came back, Dean asked me to tell Sam what I had just told him. I did, and the color seemed to drain from his face. I raised my eyebrow, and Sam said, "Oh the poor girl. I had assumed that she was either dead or comatose."

I sighed, and said, "Alright, we need to talk to her family."

"Her dad is the head of the police department, remember?" Dean reminded me.

"I know. He doesn't know who I am without the mask on, so I am going to use one of the hunter tricks, with a little help from Felicity," I told them.

They nodded, and before they left I said, "Keep them busy for a while please?" They nodded again, and I went to get ready.


	18. Chapter 18

When I arrived at the police department, the officer at the desk was the same one who was watching the house Dean and I visited. He said, "Detective Seger, how can I help you?"

"I need to speak with Detective Lance, immediately," I said, authority rolling off of me.

"He's busy," the deputy replied.

I sighed, and said, "Can you tell me where he is?"

"A crime scene. There was another weird happening," he told me.

I turned around and walked out, calling Dean. He answered and I asked, "Where's Laurel?"

"She went home. Why?" he asked.

"There was another attack. She needs to stay in someone's sight at all times until there is no demon left in her," I told him.

I heard Dean grunt, and I said, "Sorry. I'm just worried about her. Going to the scene now, to talk with Detective Lance, and figure this one out."

"Alright, you let me know if you need something, okay?" he told me.

I said, "Of course," and we hung up.

I was just pulling up to the crime scene, and when I walked in, I was shocked to see a man flattened like a pancake. Blood was everywhere and I was taken aback. I saw Detective Lance approach and I said, "Hi, I'm Detective Seger, FBI," and flashed my badge.

"What's the FBI doing here?" he asked.

"We've been monitoring this town for a while and have decided to investigate some of the strange deaths around here," I said.

He nodded and said, "What do you need from me?"

"Well, I'm going to take a look around here, and I am going to need to set up a meeting with you for sometime soon," I explained.

"Okay, I have a few hours after I'm done here. Do you want to meet me at the station?" he asked.

"I'd like to keep this meeting off the record. Can we meet outside of the mayor's office, and I can take you somewhere private?" I asked.

"Really? The glades? And how do you know about the mayor's office?" he asked, and I realized my faux pas.

"Uh, I have a friend who works in there. I met him there before we went out for a drink," I lied.

He was quiet for a little, "Okay. I'll meet you outside of the office."

I smiled and said, "Thanks, Detective."

I walked around the scene a little more but found nothing noteworthy other than the same incantation. I got nervous and left the house trying to calm myself down. I drove back to the office and when I arrived, I flew in and said to everyone, "If Detective Lance calls and asks if one of you is friends with an FBI agent, please say yes."

They all looked at me and I said, "I may have fucked up just slightly, but it's nothing that can't be fixed. We're meeting here in an hour to go somewhere and talk." Sam and Dean looked at me and I nodded just slightly. "Is Laurel here?" I asked.

"She and Thea went home. Laurel will be back tonight to go out with us, and Thea will be at the club," Oliver told me.

I nodded and asked, "How are you feeling, by the way?"

"I feel great," he told me with a genuine smile.

"Good."


	19. Chapter 19

I was standing outside of the office in casual clothes when I saw Lance walk up. I smiled and met him halfway. "So, where are we going?" he asked.

"I don't know. This is your town; you show me a place where you know we won't be bothered," I told him. He nodded, and we started the walk. We wandered for a little, and when we stopped, it was in front of a destroyed building. "What happened here?" I asked, even though I already knew.

"We had some problems a few years ago," he replied vaguely.

"Huh. Okay, the reason I needed to talk to you so privately is that I needed to ask you some questions about your daughter," I told him directly.

"How do you know I have a daughter?" he asked.

"I do my research, detective," I replied.

He sighed and said, "What is she doing now?"

"Nothing. I needed to ask if you knew where she was about eight years ago."

"I don't know. For a long time, she had run away, without so much as an explanation. When she came back, her hair was different, and she had no memory of the time she was gone," he explained.

I nodded, and the cogs were turning in my head. I looked up at him and decided to make an executive decision. I pulled out my phone, called Dean and said, "Meet me outside the office. I need you and Sam to help me with Detective Lance."

I hung up, and he asked, "Who was that?"

"A friend. Someone who is going to help me explain some things to you. First of all, you should know that I'm not FBI. I just use that as a cover to help me get where I need to be," I explained, and he went red in the face.

I added, "Before you arrest me, you know who I am."

"Do I, because I've never met you in my life," he argued.

"Picture me in a skintight, black and purple outfit with a bow and arrow on my back," I told him.

I saw recognition cross his features, and he said, "You're her? The one who worked with the hood all those years ago?"

"Yeah. You know who he is right?" I asked, not wanting to blow Oliver's cover.

He sighed and said, "Yeah. Laurel works with him."

"I know. We need to get back, but everything will be explained to you, I promise." He nodded, and we began our walk.

\--

When we reached the office, Sam and Dean were waiting in front, and we all took the elevator down, so we could find a private room in the lair to talk. Once we did, I looked at Sam and Dean, and I began, "Okay. Simple stuff first. This is Sam, and this is Dean. They're brothers, and they and I hunt the things nightmares are made of."

He looked confused, and I added, "Ghosts, demons, monsters, and the like."

"Those don't exist," Lance replied.

"Do you have an explanation for the weird deaths?" I asked.

He hung his head and whispered, "No."

"Well, I do. You may not like it, but I think it's Laurel. I'm going to let Sam and Dean explain this part because I wasn't there, but if you have questions about the general stuff, talk to Oliver. He knows about it too," I told him, and he nodded. I moved back, and Sam and Dean began telling the story of Ruby and everything that happened. I left the room about halfway through and began prepping another room for a cleansing session. Laurel was going to need it, and Oliver could use another one. All of them could. I sent out a group text saying, I need you all at the office in an hour. Especially you Laurel. Dress comfortably.

I got affirmatives from everyone, except Thea—she had a club to run— and I began the setup. Once I was done, Sam and Dean were waiting for me with Detective Lance. He looked shell-shocked, and I said, "It's okay. We're going to fix Laurel and make sure she is okay, okay?" He nodded, and I sat him down in a chair and made him wait. People were slowly trickling in, and I looked at Dean, and he nodded. We had done this many times, so he knew the drill. He was going to be my second in this, and I was looking forward to making sure that everything was okay with all of their souls. Knowing these people, that wasn't going to be the case, but at least I could do something about it. I walked into the room I had set up and began burning small bowls of incense around the room. I began my chant, and I could feel the energy in the room shift. I was aware of the new presence in the room, but I didn't stop the chant. They all settled down in their places, and I could immediately feel the heaviness of dark energy coming from Laurel. I also felt some from Dig, Oliver, and Roy, but I would get to them.

I turned to face Laurel, and I changed the chant to begin the demon cleanse on her. Dean was sitting behind her, with a jar at the ready, because she was going to be coughing up the leftover demon. As I chanted I could feel her shifting and changing, and I could also feel her rejecting the demon, and I was pleased when a trickle of black came falling out of her mouth. She continued to convulse, and cough and more and more black smoke came out of her. Sam's job was to make sure that everyone else stayed calm. He was whispering something under his breath, that would keep the rest of them calm, but wouldn't overwhelm me. Quicker than I thought, I was done with Laurel and I was happy to see that she was completely demon free. I had Dean place a different bowl of incense next to her, and that would help her soul to heal because I'm sure that the demon had done something to her.

I moved next to Oliver, and he was resting quietly, and it seemed that everything was okay with him. I started chanting a new chant, something to finish the cleansing of his soul and heart. I had done a lot of the work in our first session, but I needed him to accept it. As I chanted, he began chanting with me, which was my symbol that he had accepted everything and his heart was pretty much close to healed. I looked over at Dean, and he smiled at me. I smiled back and moved on to Dig. When I put my hand on his, I was hit with an intense feeling of PTSD.

I knew he had served in the army, but I didn't know how badly the work he was doing with Oliver was affecting him. I chanted the same way I did with Oliver and it took way less time to get him to accept things as it did with Oliver. Next to Dig was Roy, and I was nervous. As much as I loved Roy, he was a bit of a loose cannon, and I knew growing up in the Glades didn't help him out. When I touched him, I wasn't hit with pain, but fear. Roy was terrified of so much, whether it was disappointing Oliver, or Thea, or the world, Roy had a lot of fear. I couldn't help with that with a chant, but I knew I could help him when he was awake.

After him was Felicity and I wasn't shocked to find her full of light. She was an angel to this team, and her light was indestructible. I chanted a few words to strengthen her soul a little. It had a few big cracks in it, and I wanted to fix those for her. I had finished with all of them and decided to let them wake up on their own. Sam, Dean, and I walked out to find Detective Lance pacing back and forth, and I could tell he was having a hard time taking this all in. I grabbed his shoulders, put him in a chair and chanted a few words to calm him down. He looked up at me, and I could see the fear in his face. "You have nothing to fear. I trained Oliver and the team in all things supernatural, and now that I'm back, with the Winchesters, I am giving them a crash course. If you ever need anything, you call me, okay?" I told him.

He nodded, and I went to check on Charlie, who had been manning Felicity's computers for the time they were with me. She looked to be in heaven, so I didn't bother her. I walked back over to Dean and realized I had missed him. I stood up on my tip toes and placed my lips on his. He kissed back, and I was seriously holding back, and I knew Dean was too.

"I missed you," I told him.

"I know," he replied.

I heard footsteps, and I was shocked to see Oliver was the first one to come out. He looked totally at peace, and I sent him a knowing smile, and he returned it with a large grin. "Can we talk for a little? In that session, some things came to light for me, and I think you need to know about them."

He nodded, and I squeezed Dean's hand and said, "Let me know when Laurel wakes up? She's going to need some support, okay?"

He nodded, and I trusted that he could help everyone. I walked with Oliver thinking of the best way to go about this.


	20. Chapter 20

"So, what's up?" Oliver asked.

"I don't know how to handle this, but when I put my hand on Dig in that session, there was PTSD from the war, but there was also some trauma from you," he looked shocked, "Oliver, I need you to understand that these people you work with, despite whatever former training or experience they may have, they are not soldiers. You're lucky they haven't left you yet. Whether it was the vendetta with the list, or Slade, or The League and Ra's, or even Damien Dahrk, these people have all experienced their own brand of trauma. They look to you for guidance, so it's time you start guiding them. Okay?"

He looked at me, and I could hear him saying what his mouth wouldn't. "I'm here to help, but you are going to learn guidance. Okay?"

He nodded, and I decided to move on. "I think you know this, but Roy is a bit of a loose cannon, right?" I asked.

He nodded again, and I continued, "Do you know why?"

He shook his head, and I answered, "Because he is terrified. He's afraid of everyone in this city, of you, of disappointing people, of everything. You and I are going to have to work together on that one because your method of pushing it down doesn't work for him. He's always moving because he never wants to be caught off guard. Roy lives his life in constant fear, and we need to figure out a way--"

Before I could finish what I was saying, I was cut off by a loud scream, and I went running. Laurel was curled up in a ball, and she was sobbing. "Hey, hey. It's okay. Everything is perfectly alright," I soothed.

"I remember..." she whispered.

"I know. There are some people here that you know from then, okay?"

She nodded, and I helped her up off the floor and walked her over to Sam and Dean. She looked up and the horror on her face only increased. She collapsed to the floor, and Sam knelt next to her and said, "Hey, Laurel. It's okay. Dean and I both don't hold any of what she did to you, against you."

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Your dad's here too, okay? And Sam, Dean, and I told him everything," I told her.

She nodded, and Detective Lance looked over, and when he saw his baby girl, he ran over and wrapped her in his arms. I looked over at Oliver, and we shared a thought. He left the room to get two cots set up for them so we could monitor her progress. It was going to be slow going for Laurel, but I knew she would come through the other side of it. I looked at the detective and nodded, knowing that I had just either broken or healed his little girl. I walked off, and Roy followed me.

I turned around abruptly and asked, "Can I help you? Because I need to sleep."

He looked so broken looking at me, so I walked up and wrapped my arms around him and whispered, "I'm going to help you, okay? You shouldn't have to live in fear."

I could feel him take a shuddering breath in, and when he released it, I could feel some of the anxiety leaving him. I smiled and pulled away from him, and I told him I needed sleep. I walked over to the small cot I had been staying in, and a few moments later, I felt another warm body join mine. I wrapped my arms around Dean, and we fell asleep, both of us knowing it was a job well done.


	21. Chapter 21

My eyes fluttered open at the sound of soft mumbling. I knew it wasn't Dean, because he had stopped talking in his sleep long ago, and the only other person who could have a reason to was Laurel. I popped out of bed and ran over to where she was sleeping. She was mumbling in her sleep about Lilith, and I didn't want her to suffer anymore. I shook her awake, and when she finally sucked in a breath and woke up, she looked at me, and I could see her broken soul. I smiled sadly, and said, "I'm waking up to train. Would you like to join me?"

She nodded, and I left the room, went to get dressed and start limbering up. I hadn't had a physical fight in a long time, and I was excited to work out some of those long unused muscles. I was doing push-ups when I heard the door open, and Sam and Felicity walked in, hand in hand. They were adorable, and I was happy that they both were happy. Oliver was the next to trickle in, and he looked very well rested and happy. Laurel came in after him, and she wasn't dressed for a workout, but I would let her slide this time. Dig walked in sometime later, and he looked like he was doing much better. Dean came in after Dig, and I was a little surprised. I knew Dean as the type that would stay in bed as long as possible. He smiled at me, and I returned the grin. Last in was Roy, and he looked beat. The exhaustion was present over his whole body, and I knew I needed to help this kid out.

"Roy?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you come with me?" I asked.

He nodded, and I grabbed the one other thing I would need. We walked into one of the many training rooms, and I told Roy to find a place where he felt safe. He headed over to the corner of the room, and I knew that's where he would go because he could have a full survey of the room and the door. I nodded, saying, "Good instincts."

A small smile made its way to his face, and then I walked up to Roy and put a blindfold around his eyes. He immediately tensed up, and I said, "Alright, time to get rid of that fear. I know you don't like not being able to see, but you need to learn or remember that you have other senses too. They work just as well, and they can help you more than your eyes can."

He nodded just slightly but didn't move. I sighed and walked up to him and threw a punch. He blocked it just in time, and then he threw me an attack from the left. I blocked, but I kept sending attacks his way, and he kept successfully blocking them. We were full on fighting at one point, and I smiled at the fact that everyone was probably watching. I was getting tired, so I called it, but said, "Do you see what I mean?"

He nodded, and I removed the blindfold from around his head. He looked at me and said, "Thanks."

"No problem. What I'm here for. We are going to have a big supernatural review session after lunch, so get ready, and we'll meet in the common area." He nodded, and I walked back out to find everyone starting at Felicity's monitors in shock. They heard me, and when I walked in, Oliver looked like he had just seen a ghost. Well, he looked similar. I remember when Oliver saw his first ghost.

"See what happens with a little positive encouragement?" I asked.

He chuckled, and when Roy came out after me, they all burst into applause. He blushed, and I looked at him, and I said, "You deserve it. The world doesn't have to scare you. All of you have a lot to fear. Hell, Sam and Dean have seen enough pain for many lifetimes. But, if we move smart and work smart we can always be our best. The world doesn't deserve our fear. It only deserves our love."

Laurel was looking at me, and I looked her directly in the eye, and she was doing much better than this morning, but she was still on edge. I looked over at Sam and Dean, and I pointed to just above my chest, where I knew they had their anti-possession tattoos. They nodded, and everyone seemed to disperse. I grabbed Laurel, and we headed over to a tattoo parlor in town. I showed the man the photo, and he gladly tattooed Laurel. She finished up, and I decided I wanted a new tattoo. When I turned 18, Papa had suggested I get an anti-possession tattoo, and I had always wanted one, so I agreed. I designed my tattoo, and when I showed it to Laurel, she awed.

\--

We were just getting back to the cave, and I noticed Charlie was packing up. I knew she had been missing home, so I was fine with her leaving. She and Felicity exchanged numbers, and sooner than I would have liked, Castiel popped in, and they poofed back to her home. Dean looked at me, and I think he could tell something was different. I walked over and grabbed him. He followed after me, and I showed him the new tattoo I had gotten. In a fancy caligraphy script, I had gotten D.W. tattooed right where my heart was. He grinned at me and showed me that he had a tattoo of my initials, A.T., on his ribs. I smiled, and we kissed, each of us wanting so much more, but neither of us being comfortable. It was time to have our supernatural review, and I was excited to test these guys and see what they remembered.

\--

When we were done, Oliver looked my way and handed me what looked like a key card. He said, "Go. Show them that, and they will give you anything. Okay?"

I nodded, and Dean and I drove over to the hotel. When I saw it, my jaw fell open in shock, and I could tell Dean was gaping. We walked in and immediately felt out of place, but when I reached the counter and showed them the card, the man said, "Oh! You must be Oliver's friends. Please, follow me, and I will show you to your room."

We followed him to an elevator, and when we got on, the man put in a key card of his own and we were on our way up to the top floor of the hotel. When we got off the elevator, there were only two doors in front of us. The man led us to the one on the left, and he took the key card Oliver had given me and inserted it in the door. The door opened and Dean and I both couldn't contain our shock. We were standing in the middle of the nicest living room I had ever seen. To our left, there was a small kitchen, and to our right were two doors. I went into the one on the left and was met with a huge bathroom with a massage tub and separate shower. I walked out of there and into the other doorway and was met with Dean, face down on the biggest bed I had ever seen. I chuckled and went back out to thank the concierge for bringing us up here. He nodded and said that we could call for whatever we wanted, and it would all be charged to Oliver. I grinned, and while Dean was still face down, I ordered dinner and dessert for us. I went into the bathroom and decided that tomorrow Dean and I were spending the day at the spa. I didn't care how much Dean hated it; he was going to do this with me. I changed out of my clothes and into one of the nice, fluffy robes. I put my clothes in the corner of the bathroom and went out to listen for the door.

A moment later, the door knocked, and there were several people standing there with a ton of uncooked food and all of the drinks we could want. They put the cart next to one of the couches and then they all headed into the small kitchen. I poured Dean and myself a drink and decided to bring the drink cart with me into the bedroom. When Dean heard me come in, he looked up, and when he saw the cart full of alcohol, he grinned and grabbed the first thing he saw, which happened to be a wonderfully aged whiskey. He poured a few shots into a tumbler and took a long sip. I could see him turning the liquid in his mouth, and he said, after swallowing, "Okay, we are never drinking that gasoline I thought was whiskey ever again."

I burst out laughing, and said, "Agreed. They're making dinner for us, so I recommend you get comfy so that we can eat and both get some well deserved alone time."

He nodded and left the room. While he was gone, I took off the robe and climbed under the covers, enjoying the feeling of the rich cotton on my bare skin. Dean came out, also now dressed in a robe, and when he saw me under the covers, his eyes darkened, and I raised my eyebrow. He grinned, and when he reached his side of the bed, he dropped his robe, and he was also buck naked. He climbed under the covers with me, making sure that he was all covered up. He leaned over and put his lips on mine, and I kissed him with as much passion as I could muster. We pulled apart at the sound of the door being knocked on, and the chef came in and said, "Your meal is in the oven, still warm. Enjoy."

"Thank you," we said in unison.

He nodded and left. We got up, and both raced to the kitchen, neither one of us caring about our nakedness. We looked into the oven and saw some burgers, and also steaks that looked like they were cooked to perfection. I looked at Dean and said, "Steaks."

He nodded and we pulled out the warm meat, and we both dug in. Both of us were in heaven, and we were happier than we ever had been. We were both chugging beers along with it, and we were enjoying this food so much that sex was the furthest thing from either of our minds. Once we were done, I took one look at Dean and I was back on, and ready to have some us time. I could see it in his eyes too, and before we knew it, we were attacking each other's faces and we were gone for the rest of the night.


	22. Chapter 22

Sam POV

After Dean and Alli left, Oliver went to train for a bit, so I sat with Felicity. When I was with Rachel, I thought I was happy, but being with Felicity showed me that whatever I had thought about Rachel was dead wrong. Felicity was everything I could have ever wanted in a relationship. She was smart, funny, brave, and she was light. I had so much darkness in me, and Felicity was the lightness that I needed to keep me from drowning. I knew that Oliver had to go up to the Mayor's office, because after what happened with the Darhks, he was voted in. Felicity had been running Palmer Tech, and I was so proud of her. Her work was world-changing and life-changing. I was watching Felicity, and I could see the worry in her eyes, and her whole body.

I put my hands on hers and asked, "What's wrong?"

"I'm worried. Everyone has made such incredible progress, and I'm worried that once you all leave, everyone is going to backslide," she told me.

"Fel, you have nothing to worry about. All three of us are just a prayer away, okay?" I told her.

"But, I'm Jewish," Felicity said.

"Babe, Cas doesn't care. If you ever miss us, any of you, you are always welcome in our bunker. I think you might like it." I could see the sparkle return to her eyes, and I decided I should let her get back to work. I went in search of Oliver and found him at his desk, with his head down. I think he heard me, because the moment I stopped, he said, "I can't do it."

"Do what?" I asked.

"Be mayor," he told me.

"Yes, you can. Look at me, Oliver."

His head lifted up, and I continued, "What did you set out to do when you ran for mayor?"

"I wanted to be a hero in the light," he told me.

"Well then let's figure out what a hero would do," I suggested.

He looked at me, and I sighed. I closed the door, put up a sign that said, "Do not disturb," and sat down across from Oliver.

"Okay," I began, "When The Green Arrow finds a new target, what is step one?"

"Research, which Felicity usually does," he told me. "Okay, we don't have Felicity, but we do have a bunch of staffers who work for you," I thought out loud, "What's next?"

"Recon," he told me.

"Alright. After we get the info we need, we'll go and look at all of the things you want to do. Next?"

"Find potential traps," he said.

"Good, we can look at potential issues you or we see with what you want to do. Then?"

"Attack."

"Well that one is easier said than done in this case, but we will make it happen. Get on the intercom and call all of your staffers to the conference room. You go too. I'll be there in a second."

He nodded and grabbed his jacket and left. I ran back down to the lair and put on my fed threads. I wanted to look professional, so I didn't feel so out of place. I kissed Fel's head on the way out, and I got back to the conference room in record time. Oliver was looking at me and then said, "Alright, everyone, this is Sam Winchester. He's a new friend, and he will be helping us brainstorm."

Everyone looked confused, and I decided to speak, "Hi. You don't know me, and that's okay. I'm here to help Oliver figure out how to make this city better. Now, the first question. If you could do anything to fix up the city, what would it be, if money was no object?"

Hands shot up, and I noticed a white board in the corner of the room. I grabbed a pen and began writing ideas down. I had about one hundred ideas by the time we were done, big and small. I began sorting them on the board as big or small, and I decided that a few people would be on small projects, and I would give the rest one individual project each. As I passed out research assignments, everyone got up and got to work. I looked at Oliver, and we had left the biggest task for us. "Step one, done," I told him.

He nodded and we then headed out of the office for recon. The project Oliver and I had chosen, "Repair the city." Now, I know that's what Oliver was doing as The Green Arrow, but I think the staffer meant physically. I had heard about everything that happened to the city, so I knew that we needed to repair The Glades, and the parts of the city that were destroyed by Damian Darhk's plans. I had city plans with me and Oliver and I drove around, and I began circling problem areas with a red pen. By the time we had driven the whole city, there was more red then blue on the blue prints.

When we got back to the station, we found everyone researching away, and Oliver looked at me, impressed. I said, "Well, I guess those two years at Stanford will come in handy."

Oliver chuckled and we made our way back to his office and laid out the plans and reviewed the plans we had for every area that was a problem. We aimed to rebuild The Glades, so they were liveable again, and this time, safely, and we also aimed to fix up some trouble areas in the city. Better lighting, better city infrastructure, and just better in general. I was already thinking about how Oliver was going to make this announcement, and I wanted it to be huge.

An idea popped into my head and I said, "How would you feel about telling everyone this and then doing a city-wide cleanup?"

He looked at me for a second and then said, "That's brilliant. The last one we tried to do was ended early by gunfire. This will be a good chance for the people of Starling City to come back together like they did when Damien was here."

"Good. I'll get Felicity right on sending out emails and tweets and phone calls and everything."

He nodded and I walked out, smiling at all of the good I was doing. I could get used to living here.


	23. Chapter 23

Alli POV

When my eyes cracked open this morning, I was met with a pair of shining green eyes. I smiled sleepily and said, "Morning."

He hummed in response and said, "Morning."

"I wanted to go to the spa today. Did you have anything you wanted to do?" I asked, my voice still thick with sleep.

"Not really. But the spa does sound nice," he mused.

I was in shock. "You'll join me?" I asked.

"Sure. I deserve a little pampering," he replied, indignantly.

I grinned and said, "But first, food."

He nodded, and we both rolled out of bed. Last night had been one of the best of my life. Dean and I made love more times than I can count, and I was covered in small bite marks and larger bruises where his hands were holding onto me. I felt a little sore this morning, but it wasn't anything I wasn't used to because of hunting. It kept me in good shape, so I could handle the physical exertion that sex required. But emotionally, Dean and I were more connected now than we ever had been. Although we hadn't discussed it, I know he liked being here in Starling, and honestly, so did I. I looked over at Dean and at the same time, we said, "I want to sell the apartment." 

We grinned at each other and then I said, "I don't want to leave here. These people make me happy, and I know they need me more than the hunting community does."

He nodded, and I added, "We need to figure out a way to get the Men of Letters stuff out into the world. We can't have it holed up in there for another seventy years."

I saw an idea pass over Dean's face, and he said, "We have Felicity and Sam, and between the two of them, I'm sure they could work some magic."

I nodded and then said, "Enough talk about work. I want to shower and then go get my massage."

\--

After a long day of pampering, Dean and I were on our way back to the lair. We walked into the mayor's office to see Sam and Oliver talking over his desk, and when they saw us, they both smiled knowingly. We both blushed, but moved into the office and Dean asked, "What's going on here?"

"We're planning a city-wide cleanup. Sam and I have big plans for the city, and we want to announce them and do a big city clean up, so we can get a move on with our plans," Oliver said, with confidence.

I looked up at Dean and said, "How can we help?"

Sam and Oliver shared a look, and they smiled. We put our bags in the corner of his office and sat down. I began working on the design of the new buildings in The Glades. I sketched out some simple designs that would be sturdy and safe for all of these people to live in. Since I knew Oliver's club was there, I decided to add some more city infrastructure around there. New strip mall, a new park, and some other things that would make people want to return to The Glades. After hours of planning and talking, we were done, and I was beat. Dean kept glancing over at Sam, and I could tell that he wanted to talk. I nudged him, and he cleared his throat and said, "Hey Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"How would you feel about Alli and I moving out of the Bunker and living here?" he asked.

Sam's face lit up, and he said, "I was going to ask you the same thing. I thought we could digitize the archives, and then let Cas maintain the place long after we're gone."

I could feel myself grinning, and Dean was doing the same. We were as happy as we were going to get, and who would have thought it would have been through hunting and demon cleansing.


	24. Chapter 24

Sam and Felicity were leaving today so they could get started on the archives. I was so excited because I know that Sam and Dean loved it here. Dean and I, meanwhile were going down to LA to cancel the lease, and make sure all was okay there. I was looking forward to seeing how everyone handled us leaving, but we would be back in no time. The drive was going to be a nightmare, but we would survive. We drove from LA to Kansas a few times, so we could handle this.

\--

When we arrived, we immediately began packing up everything that we had left. Surprisingly, it didn't take too long to do that, so we were ready to head back within a few days. We were in constant touch with Sam and Felicity, who was in awe of the Bunker, but was disappointed to find that it had bad signal. Charlie had improved it, but it was still pretty crappy. She was trying to convince Sam to not move out, but as stubborn as Felicity was, Sam was worse. He had his heart set on moving, and nothing was going to change that. But she and Sam were working away in the bunker, and I was considering calling Charlie and having her go and help, but she had spent so much time around us, I'm sure she needed a break. I decided to get Papa on it, so I prayed to him and asked if he would go and help Sam and Felicity digitize everything, and I knew he had heard me, when I got a text from Sam saying, "My least favorite angel has just offered his help. Was this you?"

I replied: Maybe?

He didn't reply, but I knew the more people, the faster we would be done and the sooner we could all start settling in, and so did he. Oliver had found Dean and me a nice house to live in, and I was stoked beyond belief. Sam and Felicity were moving into a house pretty close to the mayor's office, but I didn't blame them because Felicity did so much work for Oliver and the team.

\--

Dean and I were pulling back up to the mayor's office when we saw Roy pacing in front. I hopped out, and when I walked up to him, the tension that he was feeling, hit me like a ton of bricks.

"Uh, Roy?" I asked.

He whipped around, and when he saw me, some of the tension eased. "Oh thank god."

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Something is seriously wrong with Oliver."

My eyebrows wrinkled, and I asked, "Can you elaborate?"

"Not really. He is more of a douche than usual, and he is angry all the time."

"Ah, I think I know what's going on. Let me go talk to him."

"Thank you," he breathed.

"No problem Roy. Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"Keep Roy company while I handle this?" I asked.

He nodded and I went in to deal with Oliver. I knew this might happen. Sometimes when you cleanse a soul the wounds can re-open and come back fresher than ever, so people lash out. When Oliver had a dark soul, the darkness protected from the wounds directly affecting him. Because he now didn't have that darkness, he was vulnerable to the wounds. He was lashing out from lack of control over the wounds. They all feel as fresh as the day he got them, and he can't handle it. When I walked in, I was shocked to see the room a mess, and it was silent. My footsteps seemed too loud, and Oliver whipped around from his standing position in the center of the room. I could see the anger and fear in his eyes almost immediately, so I whispered a quick few words to calm him down. I saw some of the tension release and I asked, "Oliver?"

"What?" he replied, voice tight as a whip.

"Everything is okay. Do you know where you are?" I asked.

I needed a baseline to see where he was. "Yes. Hong Kong."

Oh no. This was worse then I thought. He was so in his memories that he had forgotten where he was. I moved back, grabbed my phone and texted Dean: Can you come in here? I need a Number 2.

He replied: On my way. Should Roy come?

I told him: Bring him. I may need his help.

A moment later, the door opened and Dean and Roy both walked in. "Can you work your way behind him, and try and hold him down? I need to knock him out of his head."

Dean sighed, took off his jacket, and started walking. "Hey Oliver, you're not in Hong Kong. You're in the Arrow cave."

I saw the fire light up in his eyes, and he said, "No. I woke up back on the boat and now I'm in Hong Kong." As he said that, Dean grabbed onto his arms and he began to struggle. Dean was a little stronger, so Oliver couldn't do much to stop him. I walked up to him and slammed my fist into his face. He recoiled and I still saw the glaze of memory over his eyes. I threw another punch, and that didn't work either. Oliver was almost out of Dean's hold, so I called in a favor.

"Papa, I need you!" I called.

A moment later, he poofed in, and he saw the situation and poofed over to Oliver and knocked him out. All of our hearts were racing, and Dean was winded. Oliver was sprawled out on the floor, so Dean and I dragged him to the cot that Laurel had been using. He was breathing steadily, so I grabbed his hand and squeezed it, whispering, "Oliver, please come back."

I saw his eyes begin to move under his eyelids, and he gasped in a breath and his eyes opened. He looked around and asked, "What the hell happened?"

"Because your darkness has been cleansed, all of the wounds that caused the darkness are now fresh. You are just re-feeling everything you felt on the island and in Hong Kong. It happened to Dean when I helped him, and I coached him through it. I can help you if you want, but Dean can also help you. What do you want to do?" I asked.

"Would you be mad if I wanted Dean to help?" I asked.

"Not at all! That's why I offered. I know it can be uncomfortable so he will help you, okay?"

He nodded and I left the room, to find Roy standing in the middle of the room, looking minorly petrified. He saw me, and asked, "I've never seen Oliver like that ever before."

"I know. Everything that his mind and soul are going through will affect him. That's the worst of it, and Dean is helping him get through it. Why don't you and I clean up the mess he made, so he doesn't worry about what happened?" I suggested.

Roy nodded and we got to work cleaning up the mess that Oliver made. As we were doing so, Sam and Felicity came in and asked what happened. I explained, and they also helped up clean up. Once that was done, Felicity sat down in her chair and began doing her incredible job. I knew Oliver wasn't in any shape to go out tonight, so I was suiting up with John, Roy, Thea, and Laurel to do some fighting. I knew it would make the news, but I didn't care. I still hadn't had the chance to go out with them, and I was excited. I put on the old leather outfit and found Oliver and Dean sitting across from each other, Oliver with his eyes closed, and Dean chanting, just as I had shown him, to calm Oliver down. I walked in quietly and caught Dean's eye, and waved. He waved back and I left the room, leaving him to coach in peace.


	25. Chapter 25

Sam POV

Because we were now permanently located in Starling City, I had finally been able to settle in. Dean and Alli were happy, Felicity and I were happy, Roy and Thea were good, Laurel was safe, Oliver was miles better, and John was always as supportive as a rock. John had introduced us to his wife Lyla, and she was a lovely person. Oliver was lucky to have such good people around him. Before we had moved in for good, I had been watching the dynamic of Oliver's team, and it was interesting. Since Alli had done her thing with them, they were better, but I still felt something from Roy.

I saw him today, training, and it made me think. I walked over and asked, "Roy?"

"Yeah?"

"What's going on?" I asked.

His face said what he didn't when he replied, "Nothing. I'm fine."

I shot him a look, and he sighed and said, "Damn, you can read me like a book."

"It's part of my job Roy."

He chuckled bitterly and said, "Yeah."

"What's going on?" I asked because I genuinely liked him and saw him as a surrogate little brother.

He sighed, saying, "I want to ask Alli for something, but I'm afraid she will say no."

My eyebrows wrinkled, and I asked, "Why do you think she would say no?"

"Because I'm afraid she won't teach me."

"Teach you what?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"To be a witch. And a hunter. And a better archer."

I looked at Roy and saw immediately how broken he was. I don't even think Alli could completely fix him. He was afraid of so much. Man, he was strong if he could be here even with all of the fear. "You do know that Oliver is the one that taught her to shoot?" I asked.

"Yeah. I just think she's a better teacher. I want to be like her."

I could see it in his eyes that he was desperate. I made an executive decision in that moment. I grabbed my keys, texted Dean, Alli, Oliver, and Thea, letting them know I was taking Roy for a while. I needed to show him that he was stronger than even he knew. I looked him dead in the eye and said, "Pack for a week. Take weapons you like and don't bring that suit. Also get a nice suit. Not too nice though."

He looked at me genuinely confused, and I said, "I'm taking you on a hunt. You pack, and I'm going to find one."

He looked completely shocked and said, "Why?"

"Because the things you're afraid of are nothing. The life that you have here would have been my dream ten years ago. When we get back, I know that you will want to be just plain old you," I told him with absolute certainty.

The look on his face changed to one of mischief, and he asked, "You willing to put money on that?"

"Sure. I make good money working for Oliver," I challenged.

He gave me a wry smile and said, "Fifty bucks?"

"Let's make it interesting. One hundred."

He looked at me and nodded. We shook on it, and he got up to go and grab his things. I walked to Oliver's office, and he was staring at me like I was insane. I laughed and said, "I have a plan, I promise."

"I know you do, which is why I'm not up and telling you not to do something stupid," he told me, a minor amount of anger lacing his tone.

"I won't let any harm come to him, I promise."

"I also know that. I just don't know why," he replied, making it clear that he had no idea how to help anyone.

"Oliver, Roy has fear. Correct?" I asked.

"Too much of it," he replied gruffly.

"Not the time. But, what's the best way to get someone to get over their fear?" I asked.

He thought for a minute, and I saw the penny drop behind his eyes, "Show them something scarier than their fear."

"Exactly. The things that he's scared of here will seem like small potatoes compared to when there is a vamp or a demon coming at him. I can promise you that. When I get back, I'm taking you, and we're working on positive reinforcement. Got it?" I asked, giving him a pointed look.

He sighed, knowing he had no room to maneuver. I knew I had won, so I walked out and texted Dean and told him I was taking my car, and I needed some things from Baby. He told me he was at home, so I drove over there. When I got there, he and Alli were giving me looks. "Talk to Oliver if you want to know why. Alli, I know you were trying to help him, but I think he needs this. If it doesn't work, you can have him. I have money on this though, and I think it will most definitely work. You got any hunts around?" I asked.

"We were just getting filled in on something that's happening in Portland."


	26. Chapter 26

Roy POV

When Sam told me he was taking me on a hunt, the pit of fear and anxiety that was always bubbling in my system increased tenfold. I mean, I was having trouble dealing with everything now, and he wanted me to come with him to hunt some crazy thing? I remember when I first met Alli. She was as strong as Oliver but compassionate, and willing to listen to suggestion. I was hoping that when they showed up, that the three of them would be a good influence on Oliver. They were, but he still needed some help. He wasn't a team player, and I think he needed a lesson in proper leadership and also just proper human treatment.

When I sat down in the passenger seat of Sam's Camero, I was more anxious than ever. Sam put on some tunes, and we drove to Portland. I'm not quite sure what we're dealing with, but I think it was going to be something interesting, at least. I looked over at Sam, and he glanced at me and said, "Your fear is good Roy. It keeps you safe. But it also keeps you locked up inside yourself. When we are hunting this thing, you can't think. Action is the only way to deal with these things because they move faster than we do, are stronger than we are, and are out for a kill. If you hesitate, you will get injured, or die. What has you so scared, anyway?"

I sighed, not really wanting to tell Sam my life story, but also needing to get it off my chest. "I was raised in The Glades, so that procures a certain amount of anxiety in general, and then some crazy psycho captured me. Before he could kill me, Oliver came in and stopped him. It was like I had my own guardian angel. No offense to Castiel, of course. Then I started working with Oliver, and the Mirakuru happened. I was multiple times stronger than I had ever been in my life, and I could take someone down with one hit. After it got cleared out of my system, I was, and still am, afraid of it ever happening again. Now, I'm scared because everything is so good. I'm happy with Thea, Felicity is happy with you, Oliver is happy with himself, and everything seems too good to be true," I explained.

Sam glanced back at me and then pulled over to the shoulder. He stepped out of the car, and when I didn't move, he poked his head in the window and said, "Well? You coming?"

"Where?" I asked.

"Just follow me," he said.

I did, and he led me to a small area next to the shoulder. He set himself in an open position, and I was already picking up on his weaknesses. He said, "Hit me."

"What?" I asked, in disbelief.

"Jus hit me with everything you got. I spent 200 years in hell. I can take it," he told me, no fear evident in his tone.

"Uh, okay," I replied, and let my fist fly. I landed a punch right to Sam's temple, and he staggered back, clutching his head. He straightened and said, "See? I'm fine. Roy, the people you work with, all know how to protect themselves. They work hard to maintain their abilities, and if they need to, they can take you down."

"But what about the bad guys? We don't kill them," I argued.

"Roy, they're bad guys! They deserve what's coming," he replied, not a hint of give in his voice.

"But--"

"Roy! Stop thinking about it! Things may not always be black and white in life, but with this gig, I see it as good and bad. Yeah, sometimes the bad guys might help you out, but they are still bad. You have to choose whether the fear is worth it to you now. Yeah, it may have protected you in the past, but now you have your own protection. You have nothing to worry about when it comes to your safety, and you are in a successful relationship with a great girl. What's holding you back?"

I sighed, knowing Sam had won, but not having a good answer. "I guess I'm just afraid of disappointing them. Oliver has such high expectations and dealing with his disappointment is something that none of us want to ever deal with. It's like being a pariah," I tried to explain, without vilifying Oliver.

Sam looked at me and started walking back, and when we got back in the car, he turned it around and began driving back to Starling. I looked at him and asked, "We're going back to Starling, why?"

"Because Oliver needs a lesson. I'm not sure what it's going to be quite yet, but he needs a kick in the balls to knock him down a few pegs," Sam replied, and I could hear the fury in his voice.

"I have a few ideas," I muttered.

"What are they?" Sam asked.

"Uhhh. I was thinking of fighting him; no holds barred. He may have trained with amazing people, but I have the benefit of growing up having to fight. Until Oliver went to the island, he was given anything he ever wanted. He knows how to fight, but not really," I explained.

"But didn't Oliver fight to get off the island?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, but that was survival. I just think that Oliver needs to be shown that he's not above us because of what he has gone through. He thinks he's entitled to treat all of us like shit."

"Ah," was all Sam said, and I could see the plan forming in his head. This was going to be interesting if nothing else.


	27. Chapter 27

Alli POV

I was sitting on my couch with Dean when my phone began to ring. I saw it was Sam calling, so I answered, "You already need me?"

"Kind of. We're on our way back. I think Oliver needs to be taught a few lessons," Sam explained.

I leaned forward and asked, "How do you mean?"

"Roy was telling me that dealing with Oliver's disappointment is like being a pariah. I think someone finally needs to stand up to Oliver and show him that he is not above them. You have some ideas?" Sam asked.

"Let me think about it. You?"

"Roy had a good one. A fight, no holds barred. He told me he thinks that Oliver thinks that because of his time on the island, he is above all of them and the shit he went through will never compare to the shit they all have gone through," Sam explained.

"That's a good one, but I have another idea. What if we took everything away for a bit. Leave Oliver exactly where he started when he started this. Alone, with no one to help him, and let's see how he does. It will force him to realize how badly he needs the team, and also it will force him to see his weaknesses. But I think after a week, having him fight Roy, or you might be a good exercise in grace for him."

"I couldn't beat Oliver in a fight!" I exclaimed, not wanting to get my ass kicked.

"After a week with me, you will," I told him, a smirk forming on my face.

Sam sighed, and I heard him murmur a few words and then say, "Fine. But what am I going to do? I work for the man for heaven's sake."

"We're not leaving him during the day, Sam. I mean, he thinks he can do the Arrow thing on his own. I and everyone on the team believe the opposite, and he needs to feel what it's like to work completely alone. Do you and Roy mind making some phone calls, so Dean and I can begin devising a plan of some sort?" I asked.

"No worries. We'll be back soon."

We hung up, and Dean was looking at me, and I said, "Oliver is going to be the death of me. I swear that man, I teach him one thing, and there's always another."

Dean chuckled and said, "Sound like someone we know?"

"Yeah," I replied, "But he was willing to go through the pain."

Dean smiled proudly and then dropped his smile, and said, "As a witch, can you share memories between people?"

"I think I can. I've never done it, but with enough practice and time, sure. Why?" I asked.

"Because Sam said that he thinks that because of the things he has gone through, that he's above all of them. Nothing will hit him in the balls faster than seeing mine and Sam's memories from hell. If he thinks he had it bad, he hasn't seen anything, and both Sam and I are adjusted people, who live successful lives and have successful relationships with people. Albeit, there are few of them, but we have them," Dean explained.

My jaw was open wide, and I shot Sam a text saying: How would you feel about sharing your hell memories with Oliver?

He replied: I'd rather not, but if you think it will help Oliver then I'm willing to try it. Can you even do that?

I texted: I can try.

He didn't reply, and I looked at Dean and said, "We got work to do."


	28. Chapter 28

Oliver POV

I was alone. No one was in the cave with me, and I was angry. They had all abandoned me this past week, and I was beyond furious. I was standing at the computer when I heard the elevator open. I turned around and Alli, Roy, Sam, Dean, Laurel and Dig standing there. Felicity was nowhere to be found, and I was shocked that she wasn't there. Alli was looking at me, and I turned around and walked over to the computer. Alli walked up and said, "Do you understand?"

"Understand what?" I asked.

"The lesson we were trying to teach you," she replied.

"What?" I asked.

"We all left you because we wanted you to realize how badly you need these guys. If you don't start treating these people right, they will leave you, and you'll be back to where you started. I know you can't do it alone, and they do too, but you have to start treating them as such," she told me.

I took in a deep breath, and when I looked over at Sam, he had a look in his eyes. When I looked at Dean, he had the same look in his eyes, and I knew things were not about to go well for me. Alli put her hand on my shoulder and led me away from everyone, allowing Sam and Dean to follow us, and Dig, Laurel, and Roy stayed back.

When we got to the room with the cot in it, I laid down, as asked. Sam and Dean both took deep breaths and sat down on the floor. Alli sat down right in front of the cot and began a new chant. My eyes drifted shut, and I felt Alli's hand on my arm. I still heard her chant, but I was feeling an intense heat. It was making my eyes water, and my skin tingle. I looked around and saw I was in a small room, and on top of a bed, or rack, I couldn't tell which. I heard footsteps, and in walked a man who looked like he would be evil. He said, "Hello Dean. Are you going to say yes to me today?"

Something that wasn't me said, "Never, you son of a bitch."

That's when the pain started. I could feel the burn everywhere, and I wished I could get it all to go away. After what felt like hours and hours, I was again asked, "How about now Dean?"

I wasn't me, and I could feel the consideration creeping into the brain. "Fine, you son of a bitch."

In one second, I was standing over a body, and I was the one carving into them. I could feel the guilt and self-hatred blooming in my stomach, and I knew I would never love myself again.

A second after that started, I was in a cage. Two men, standing on either side of me were both torturing me. I wasn't in incredible physical pain, but I was in so much psychological pain, that I would never be able to trust myself again. I lost trust in myself, and I wanted to just end it.

\--

My eyes popped open, and I gasped in a breath. I looked around and remembered where I was. I looked down, and when I saw Alli, she looked at me and asked, "Get it now?"

"Yeah. I have no excuses," I replied.

I looked up at Sam and Dean, and when I stood up, I swayed a little, but shook both of their hands, and said, "I know it couldn't have been easy, but I appreciate you doing that for me."

"No worries. We like you Oliver, and we are trying to help you," Sam told me.

"I need to talk to them. Sam, can you get Felicity here? She needs to hear this too," I asked.

He nodded. I walked out of the room, and when I saw Dig, Laurel, and Roy standing there, tears filled up in my eyes, and I raced over and first hugged Dig. He seemed a little shocked by it, but quickly returned the favor, and hugged me back. Once we separated, I walked over to Laurel and gently hugged her. She had been through hell too, and I was so focused on my pain, that I didn't see hers. "I'm so sorry," I whispered.

"Thank you," she replied. 

I separated from her and hugged Roy. He hugged me back, and whispered, "Do you see what I've been trying to tell you?"

I thought about it for a second, and said, "Yeah. I do. Thank you for never losing faith in me."

I could feel him smile, and he said, "Someone has to have faith."


End file.
